A Horse, A Mystery, and a Circus
by SunyWrites
Summary: When Madie, a 16 year old girl in Montana, gets a serious injury from a horse, she wakes up in a different place. Who is it? Where is it? Book is better then summary, trust me. ch5 got deleted so its after 7, kay? ahhh i havent updated. workin on it.
1. Chapter 1: In The Begining

**Summary: Madie is a 16 year old girl who lives in Montana. She loves horses, but will that change on her? What happened when her horse, Sparky, gets spooked? Will her life change forever?**

**Book is way better ten summary. I suck at those. =[**

Chapter 1

MPOV

Hi, my name is Madie, and I'm 16. I've always felt that something, or someone, was missing in my life. And I knew it was important. My parents ignore me since I'm the only adopted one.

I live with my 20 brothers and 3 sisters in a small town in Montana. Around me is only country side. Fields, horses, barns, you name it, we have it. They're all 21 and go out to parties nonstop. I was adopted into the family, but love each like they were my blood brothers. They love me too. I adobted a horse to take care of since my family wouldn't dare think about it. My. Family. Was. RICH! Yet do they care about me? Pshaw nope. Sparks, my horse, was abused before and it took me a few months to get her to trust me.

I was sitting in my room, which I shared with 3 sisters, on the window seat. Of course, I was reading. I have my obsessions. My other sisters are obsessed with make-up and girly-girl stuff, while I'm a tom-boy who loves reading , writing, photgerphy, and drawing. Right now, I was reading on my window seat. It's summer and my whole family is at the pool, but me. I'm not a big swimmer. I decided to go over to our neighbors which is about a few miles away. I kept my horse, Sparks, there since I would get beaten if I kept her at my house.

I slipped on my shoes, and went outside and got my bike. I rode it over to the neighbor's house, which took about 30 minutes, and leaned my bike against a tree. I took out my phone, incase of anything bad happens, which never had, and put it in my pocket. I whistled and my horse came running. It stopped at the fence and I smiled while climbing the fence. Doors are for losers.

I finally got to the other side of the fence and grabed the lead rope. I felt eyes on my back, and turned around. When I saw no one, I turned around lead Sparks to the barn. I kept my tack items there. No one was in their barn, and I tried up Sparks to a gate. I went in the barn, but heard footsteps behind me. I stopped walking, and only heard them for 1 second after I stoped. I turned around slowly, and no one was there.

Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm gonna die! I began to ignore it, and went to get horse brushes and the sadle and sadle pad. As I began brushing Sparks, I heard the same, even footsteps. Sparks began to neigh and rear, almost landing on me a few times. I ducked out of the way, and fell in the process. Now I'm gonna die! I saw two shadows walking towards me, but I thought surviving was better to think about. I stood up, and quickly began calming down Sparks. The only thing Sparks was afraid of, was the color red. I was caliming her down, when she reared, and came down. On. _Me!_

**A/N: This isn't a one shot, sorry for spelling mistakes and puncuation. If you wanna see what happens, Review and say "More" Thanks =]**

**~Penguinz **

**PS: Sorry It's Short =] Yeah Sorry it's REALLY short but I'll make it longer. LONGER next time =] (If there is a next time O.O so Review!!!! and yeah alot happened in one chapter, I'm sorry but it's just how it is. For now just to tell you what's gonna happen.)**


	2. Chapter 2: YESS Wait bad idea

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I got 3 reviews *which is good, right?* So I decided to reply to them. Sorry it took so long btw**

**Wolf Seeker: Lol thank you =]**

**Lonnlonn: Thank you =] So here's your update =]**

**Tinkerbelle22: Thanks for tips =]**

**On with the story! (BTW I'll probably update every other day)**

----------

Chapter 2

DPOV

Hi, I'm Darren, and I'm a half vampire. I'm 18 and was this age when I was turned. I travel with a circus of freaks, called Cirque Du Freak. The vampire who changed me was Mr. Crepsley, and he still trains me.

Well now we're stalking a 16 year old in Montana. Why? Well I don't know. Of course while Mr. Crepsley is back at the camp for the Cirque, I'm stalking her with Evra, who's wearing a red cape to cover his skin. Evra is a snake boy. He has the skin of a snake, acts like a snake, but is human. He's my best friend, so he agreed to come.

Ok, it's Friday, I'm relatively normal, and my orders are to stalk a 16 year old girl. Noooo this isn't weird at all!

We were following her, and she was going to a barn. She was leading a horse, and we both decided to follow. I tried to get Evra to stay back, but did he listen. of course not! After a few minutes of walking she came to a barn. I followed her in, but she heard my footsteps. She stopped and slowly turned around. I already ducked into the nearest stall I found. Gross, horse poop! I stood up and brushed everything off of me. I looked out into the hall of the barn and saw her coming back. I ducked back into the stall and waited for her to walk back outside. I slipped off my shoes and put them in my bag which Evra had but didn't want to carry it.

She was out of the barn so I followed her out. She didn't see me when I ran over to Evra. We were behind the horse in the forest. Once the house saw red, it went CRAZY. It started jumping on its hind legs, standing, and rearing. I saw the girl trying to calm it down, but it wasn't working at all. I was worried that the horse was going to land on her. I watched with amazement how she actually started calming the horse down.

I watched amazed, until, before my eyes, the horse reared up, and landed down on her, crushing her under its hoof. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up quickly, with Evra by my side, and ran to help her. She had been knocked unconscious and lying on the ground. Evra took off Mr. unconscious Crepsely's cape and ran over, knowing the horse hated red. I wasn't a full vampire so I didn't have a power I called 'super-spit' where a vampire can heal a wound with his spit. Evra untied the rope and the horse, which I saw on the lead rope, said Sparks. I was going to pay for this when I got back to the Cirque, but I decided, why not? Mr. Tall, out Cirque leader, said only bring people when there's emergencies. We'll here's an emergency. A person is bleeding from being stepped on and she's unconscious. I picked her up and stood up. Evra was looking at me confused, not knowing what I was doing.

"Mr. Tall said only to bring people back to the Cirque in emergencies! We don't even know her!" Evra yelled at me. "We don't even _know_ her! What about when she wakes up? What are you gonna say? 'Oh hi. I don't know you, but I decided to bring you back to a traveling freak show. By the way, I'm a vampire.' You're an idiot, do you know that?"

"This is an emergency. She just got stepped on by a horse. Who knows how much it weighs? I was going to make up an excuse to why she's at the Cirque. And yeah I know I'm an idiot." I said, smirking. He just shook his head and smiled. We began to walk back, but the whole time, I was thinking how she would react.

Evra and I finally got back to the Cirque about 20 minutes later. It would've been faster, but I was carrying Madie. (I found out her name because her phone fell out of her pocket. I looked on the back and saw 'Property of Madie') I walked through the Cirque, finding no one out since it was 4 PM and everyone was getting ready for tonight's show. Evra and I got ready before we left, or else we wouldn't be allowed to leave. I followed him to our tent. He opened the door flap, and let me in first. I nodded in thanks, and laid her on a blanket Evra set on the ground. Evra and I left the tent to go find Mr. Crepsley, to tell him about Madie. Hopefully, we weren't going to die.

We walked into Mr. Crepsley's tent, only to find the vampire asleep with his coffin lid open. He looked like an idiot asleep, which is why I always laughed at him when he was asleep. He would slap me upside the head if he was awake. Evra and I walked to his coffin, and I knocked on the lid.

The vampire grumbled and woke up. He hated being woken up before the sun set. "What do you want?" He said sleepily.

I nudged Evra to tell him, he glared and me and started to speak. "Uh…Mr. Crepsley, Darren and I wanted to tell you that we brought a human in camp, is that 'Kay?" Evra said rather quickly, but Mr. Crepsley caught every word of it.

"You two did _what_?!" Mr. Crepsley yelled, but not too loudly to wake up everyone in camp. "You two brought a _human_ to a freak show?! You idiots!" he stood up in his coffin and stepped out. He began to walk towards us both, and Evra and I backed up.

"Okay, now there was a serious situation! The girl was stepped on and bleeding. She was stepped on by a horse and we couldn't stand to leave her there." I explained quickly. This was not good. After this, he was going to go tell Mr. Tall, who would kick us out!

"…..Okay. She can stay. After she heals, she must leave. We will not move on until she is gone." Mr. Crepsley sighed and gave in. Evra and I nodded, but once we were outside, we high 5-ed. We knew we could convince Mr. Crepsley to anything.

Once we were back, I saw her up, standing, and looking around the tent. Once she saw us, her eyes were wide, unreadable, and they looked like they were staring right through us.

She's so scared.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading, I really appreciate the 3 reviews I got last time. It's 10:44 PM, I usually go to bed at 9 so sorry the ending was sorta just out there like this happens and bye. It kinda left you hanging, but MPOV next chapter. I would like to thank the acade--**

**Darren: Just tell them to review!**

**Evra: You're taking forever!**

**Madie: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws a banana at them)**

**Darren and Evra: OW!!!!!! (fall silent)**

**Madie: Thank you. Please RxR. **


	3. Chapter 3: He's Where Now!

**Madie: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Darren: and I'm here**

**Evra: and me!**

**Madie: and we're back and better than ever!**

**Darren: Secrets reveled,**

**Evra: wait s**_**ecrets**_**? I wasn't told!**

**Madie: Oh. Ha you didn't read the memo!!Well here we go! **

**Darren: *whispers* BTW, Madie doesn't own my saga. Haha I DO!!!!!!!!**

--------

Chapter 3:

MPOV

I finally woke up, in an unfamiliar place. I sat up slowly, in pain everywhere, and looked around. I slowly stood up, and stayed standing in one place. After a few minutes, which felt like a few hours, two boys came in. I looked over at them, half amazement, half worried.

The boy on the right had skin like a snake, which glistened in the sunlight. He was wearing blue shorts, and no shirt, since it was _**HOT**_ outside. His eyes looked like a snakes. He had to be a snake, there was no other way, but he looked like a regular person. He had yellow-green hair, which was short. Oh, he was a snake-boy! That's completely……._**awesome**_!

I looked over at the boy on the left. He looked normal, with pale skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. He had black hair and golden eyes. (**A/N: Sorry if I got his description wrong, I don't have my book in front of me =[so please no killing me****) **He was the first to speak.

"Uh hello, I'm Darren and this is Evra. Please don't yell, we're not going to hurt you." Darren said quickly. Like I was going to leave. Yeah **RIGHT**!

"Hey. I'm Madie. I'm 16 and uh….apparently I'm here. By the way, where is here?" I asked, not afraid at all.

"You're at a traveling freak show. I'm a snake boy he's a half vampire. Nice to meet you" Evra said, stepping up to me. He held out his hand, and I shook it. His hand felt slimy and scaly, just like a snakes.

I smiled, "I thought vampires and snake-boys didn't exist. But apparently I was wrong."

"Are you still hurt?" Evra asked.

"Noooooo, I'm perfectly fine! No of course not. My side still hurts." I said while smiling. These people are really nice!

"Yeah but you're going to have to come see my mentor, Mr. Crepsley, to see where you can sleep until you get better. After that you're gonna have to go back home." Darren said stepping forward. Home? I couldn't go! I didn't want to go back to being abused.

"I can't go back! I can't go back to being abused. I can't go back to my sisters. I can't go back to my brothers. I'd be safer living with wolves!" I blurted it out all in one breathe. After I realized I said it, I clamped my hand over my mouth…oops. The two boys stared at me, with unreadable eyes. They were going to think I was weird. They were never going to let me stay with them.

"We can go ask Mr. Tall if you can stay. You would have chores though." Darren said, breaking the silence.

"That's perfect! It's fine! It's better! Thank you!" I said, and before I knew it, I hugged them both. I heard them chuckle and hug me back. I stepped back, blushed, and they led me outside and to a van. The van was just a plain white, with 2 window outlined in black. Evra raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could, a tall man opened the door, and stepped out.

"Hello Darren. Hello Evra. Who is this you have with you?" The strangely tall man asked.

"Uh this is Madie, I found her under the hoof of a horse bleeding, so I brought her here." Darren explained. "I wanted to know if it was okay. Didn't we Evra?"

"Yeah, and also, Madie wanted to know if she could travel with us. She agreed to do chores, and she was abused at her house. Can she travel with us?" Evra asked. I blushed and look down and the mentioning of me being abused. I haven't told anyone about my abuse for my time there, and now 3 people knew it in half an hour. Wow.

"She may travel with us." Mr. Tall, I guessed, told us.

"Thank you Mr. Tall." Darren and Evra said. I smiled and nodded, as Darren led us off.

"Wait. Darren, since you are asking, you must ask Mr. Crepsley about this also. Understand?" Mr. Tall said once we turned around.

"Yes sir." Darren said, leading us to of course another tent. He stopped us in front and turned to me. "Okay, Mr. Crepsley is a vampire; he will know you know it. If you hear something that you have no idea what it is, it's about a vampire, okay?" Darren told me. I nodded and we all went in. The tent was bare with nothing but a little table with two chairs, and a coffin on the other side in plain sight. You would think that he would hide it in some way shape or form.

Darren went over to Mr. Crepsley's coffin and knocked on the lid. After about two minutes, the lid opened and a man with a crop of orange hair, a long scar going down his face, a red shirt, black pants, and a red cape on, sat up. He stood up and stepped out of coffin.

"What would you like now, Darren." The man asked. He sounded aggregated- probably because he was waken before the sun went down.

"Uh I wanted to know if Madie could travel with the Cirque. Mr. Tall said it was fine and just wanted to know if it was ok." Darren asked.

"You will have to look after her." Mr. Crepsley said, not giving a straight answer. Once he saw me, he motioned me forwards. I glanced at Darren and Evra, who nodded. I walked up to Mr. Crepsley, and he examined me. "What is your name?" He asked me.

"Uhh…Madie Skyle. Why?" I asked. I've always thought it was a weird name.

"Who was your father?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Ummm… my father……left me when I was 2 months. My mother told me he had changed. I haven't seen him since." I explained sadly.

"What was his name? Do you remember?" Mr. Crepsley asked. He really wanted to know.

"Paris. Paris Skyle." I said.

I heard him gasp, as if in the shock of his life. "Madie. I know where your father is. He is a vampire prince at a place called Vampire Mountain." Mr. Crepsley said.

"He's what? He's a vampire? Does he even know I _exist_?" I asked a lot of questions. I know where my father is! After all these years. He's at a mountain. Mr. Crepsley smiled and answered all my questions, and after I knew, Darren and Evra went back to their tent, but they told me. I stayed there the rest of the night, after I was finished asking questions, I asked where I was staying for the night.

"You may stay with Evra and Darren if you please." Mr. Crepsley told me.

"Thank you. And thank you for telling me where my father is." I said, smiling. I walked back to Evra and Darren's tent, walking inside. There was a hammock for me to sleep in, and Darren and Evra had walked in with a bag with some of my possessions. It was exactly what I needed. "Thank you" I said to them both. I didn't bother to change. I lay down in the hammock, and went to sleep right when my head hit the pillow. My night was full of memories of my father, which was very little, and also filled of what was going to happen when I saw my dad.

----------

**Madie: Awww happy ending!!!!**

**Darren: Who knew that Mr. Crepsley knew?**

**Evra: I didn't!**

**Darren: Hrmmm neither did I!!!!!**

**Madie: So I **_**KNOW**_** everyone reading would love to say something about this. Am I right?**

**Evra: I dooo!!!!**

**Darren: No one cares.**

**Madie: Yes we do! To prove that we care about Evra, RxR!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ooohh Noooo

**Madie: Hey, I decided to come back again, since I finished my homework. Yay for the internet!**

**Darren: YAY!**

**Evra: What's this 'internet' you speak of?**

**Madie: *pats Evra's shoulder* it's okay. You will know soon enough.**

**Evra: :)**

**Darren: Haha Madie forgot to review to the reviews last time. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *laughs***

**Madie: Well I'm sorry!**

**Elliesweets: **Thank you so much, its reviews like yours that keeps me writing. Wow that sounds cheesy…..Yeah I'm gonna stop.

**Ferrettgirlsz: **Thanks, I haven't been writing for a long time, but I write on my notepad so I copied it out on . (Well first Microsoft Words…But yeah)

**Wolf Seeker: **Lol I just thought of it. I didn't know that I actually typed it until after I read over it….. Lol

**Madie: He he so THERE DARREN. Are you happy?!**

**Darren: Yeah :) What's your gender?**

**Evra: *laughs***

**Madie: -_- GET OVER HERE! (Gets a banana) **

**Evra: PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! *Keeps them apart***

**------ **

I woke up the next morning, tired as I ever could.

"Madie, wake up" I heard Evra's voice. I could tell he was exhausted too.

"Whyyyy" I groaned, rolling out of the hammock, but what I didn't know, was that I was hanging off the edge. I landed face on the ground. I rolled over again on my back, and stood up. I looked outside the tent and it looked like it was 3 A.M. "And why am I up so early!" I moaned.

"Darren went--"Evra yawned "feeding with Mr. Crepsley." He yawned again. "Also I wanted to know if you wanted to help me set up for my act at the cirque. We're performing tonight" He asked between yawning.

"Sure!" I said a little too excitedly.

"Okay, first, we have to milk the poison out of my snake" He explained. "Then we have to do chores. Such as feeding the wolf man, setting up the main tent, and well just going around and asking people if they need help"

"Sure! It's better than what I had to do! I used to have to cook for everyone in my family-- all 25-- clean, and pretty much be a maid." I said. I shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Wow. I don't think I could take that. Well c'mon." Evra said, grabbing his snake cage, a towel, and some other thing I've never seen, and leading me outside. He handed me a towel to lie out on the grass, and I took everything out of a bag he brought outside. I kneeled down next to the towel and put out soap, a washrag, and I went to go get a bucket of water.

When I got back, I tossed the bar of soap into the bucket and swished the water around, hoping to get it soapy. Evra looked over at me and laughed.

"Need any help?" He asked. I'm guessing that I looked like an idiot. It's 3 in the morning, sitting on the ground, with a bucket of water. Yeah, I looked like an idiot.

"Yeah. It's not bubbling!!" I said, getting aggregated.

"Sure." He said, taking the soap out, and rubbing in between his hands. Once it started getting soapy, he placed It back in and told me to do what I was doing before.

"Oh…" I said, blushing. I began swishing my hands around, and after about 30 seconds, the bubble was up to my elbows. "I think this is good….." I said taking my hands out and getting a wash rag wet and soapy.

"Okay. Now you just lightly drag the rag along the snake, and that's all you have to do." Evra said to me.

"Okay." I said, doing exactly what he said. The snake actually fell asleep, from the warm water. I placed the rag back into the bucket, and then standing up.

"I'll dry the snake off, you go ask people if they need help with anything" Evra instructed me. I nodded, walking away to find Rhamus Two-Bellies, a man with two stomachs. He only told me to find nuts and bolts for his act.

"Are you a stage-hand that Mr. Tall brought along?" Rhamus asked me.

"No, I'm traveling with the Cirque now. I'm Madie." I replied, smiling.

"What is your talent?" he asked me. Was I ever going to actually _do_ what he _wanted_ me to?

"Uh….I can cook for 26 people? I guess I don't have one. I was just abused and Mr. Tall let me travel with you guys." I replied again, thinking about my past. Rhamus just nodded, and I went around the Cirque to find nuts and bolts. I found a few of them on the ground, over by the wolf-man's cage.

The wolf-man was actually a man that was half wolf, half human. I bent down, close to the ground, and reached for the bolts. I'm gonna admit it. I'm afraid of him. He's hairy, with big yellow teeth, and ferocious blood-shot eyes. I ducked back just in time to miss his mouth. I covered my mouth from screaming, and ran away. I began to walk around the Cirque more.

I went back to where Rhamus was, but he wasn't there. I shrugged and left the nuts and bolts on the table. I hummed, tunelessly, while going around, asking people if they needed help. I got to the end of the camp; I saw 3 figures, walking towards the camp. I stopped humming, and stopped walking. I realized who they were.

_My sisters_.

I ran back into the camp, until I stopped at our tent.

"Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, Evra, EVRA!" I hissed, *excuse the pun….* "my sisters are coming! But they look different. They have purple skin, and red circles around their eyes. It's scary! They don't look normal! They're coming to get me! Ahhhh!" I whisper, yelled, running into the tent. Evra came in after me.

"Darren and Mr. Crepsley are back. They know something about what your sisters are, because I know they're not human." Evra said calmly.

"They've never been human." I chuckled. "Ok I'll go see them." I walked outside, and turned to my right. I looked behind a tree, and saw my sister.

She wasn't alone.

**She was making out. With **_**Darren**_**!**

I was furious. It's not like I had a crush on his, pshaw. But he knows that she abused me! He knows that she was my sister! I showed them a picture, and now he's _making out_ with her! That little…….I'm gonna go tell Evra. She what he has to say!

I tip-toed away, but once I was out of sight, and apparently out of _**MIND**_, I stomped to our tent. I threw open the tent flap, and stormed in.

"Evra! Darren is making out with my sister! Go knock some sense into him!!!!!!" I whisper yelled. I didn't want to _**interrupt**_ Darren.

"He's what now! Don't worry, he dies today." Evra said, with a strained voice.

"Yeah! You show him!" I yelled, following Evra outside to where Darren and my sister are.

"DARREN! WHAT THE HEL* ARE YOU DOING!!!" Evra yelled angrily, not hiding the furiousness in his voice. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't cuss, but that was just the right time :D)**

My sister jumped back from Darren, and began to run. I grabbed her arm, and spun her around. I noticed the faint color of purple on her skin. There were red rings around her eyes. I began to step back, but it was too late. Melanie (my sister) growled. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Melanie shoved me into a pole, and pinned me there.

"Madie!" I heard Darren and Evra yell. My eyes were wide in fear, and confusion. All of a sudden, my sister made a hole in my neck, and began feeding.

"_**NO!!"**_ I heard them yell. What was happening? Darkness filled in the space around me. Finally, I felt the pressure off of my neck, and I slipped to the ground. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. My world was black. The never ending pit of nothingness. I couldn't open my eyes. Too much pain. I could barley breathe. _A lot_ of pain.

"Firsts off, _**WHY**_ were you making out with Madie's **SISTER**! If you weren't such an **IDIOT**, we wouldn't _**BE **_in this mess!" Evra was yelling at Darren.

"Evra, shut up. For now. Let me explain. I was walking back to our tent, when her sister came. She threatened to kill Madie if I didn't stay still. I couldn't risk it. It was for her own good. I didn't know it would end like that." Darren explained. Awwwww he cared.

"Darren, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't understand it…" Evra said calmly.

"It's okay." Darren said. There was a long pause, and no one said anything. "I know how to fix this!" Darren said, excitedly. I heard footsteps walk away, and after a few minutes, they returned.

"This is never gonna work, this is never gonna work!" I heard Evra's voice murmur.

"Yes it will now calm down!" I heard Darren's voice snap. I felt someone's fingers open my mouth, and heard a _pop_ like someone uncorking something. I suddenly felt a warm liquid run down my throat. I swallowed, without any pain. 'What is this?' I thought to myself. I suddenly realized the taste.

_Blood_.

"See its working! She's getting her color back in her skin." I heard Darren say.

"Fine….but if this doesn't work….it's on your conscious." I heard Evra's voice say in the same tone.

The darkness around me faded, and my eyes fluttered open.

"W-W-What happened?" I stammered. This was plain confusing. Did my sister just drink my blood? That's not normal.

"Madie, you're alive!" I heard Evra yell. He kneeled down to my right. I looked forward and saw Darren. I suddenly didn't hate him anymore.

"Darren, you saved me. Why?" I asked. He barely knew me. I was only some girl who came along and was their responsibility.

He shrugged. "I care about you, even though I barley know you." He said like it was noting.

"Well thank you" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back, and when I pulled away, I stood up and stumbled around a bit. They both kept me standing up right. I blushed and looked down. They helped me to Mr. Crepsley's van, and Darren opened the door and walked in. Evra helped me in, since I was still dizzy from almost dying. That can take a lot out of a person. Darren went over to the coffin, and knocked on it. After a few minutes, the lid opened and Mr. Crepsley came out.

"Uh, Mr. C, I wanted to know what to do if, uh a human got attacked by a vampaneze and lived? Oh and also what if I gave that human human blood to live?" Darren said nonchalantly.

"That human would have to become a vampire. Why do you ask?" Mr. Crepsley answered.

"Uhh because…..I fed Madie human blood because she was dying. She was attacked by her sister who's a vampaneze. Does she really have to become a vampire?" Darren asked, alarmed.

"Yes, she does. She has been fed from, and was recovered. It is out way." Mr. Crepsley answered again.

"So uhh….When will this blooding thing start?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. I was going to become a vampire. Well, a half-vampire. I'm only 16! Darren's 18! I'm not ready for this!

"Whenever you would like." Mr. Crepsley answered. "It will have to be soon." I nodded.

"Now."

**Madie: WOO I'M BECOMING A VAMPIRE! HIGH 5!**

**Darren & Evra: (High 5 Madie)**

**Darren: Doesn't matter. This chapter is still late!**

**Madie: =[ I'm sorry everyone. Too much drama at my school. I'm also itching like CRAZY. I think I have the chicken pox. NOW MY HEAD IS ITCHY. -.-**

**Evra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Madie: Are you ready to die?**

**Evra: RxR SO I WONT DIE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 6: 1800LOST3747

**Madie: Hey! Sorry for the late chapter last time, Fan fiction wasn't working. I feel so lonely without Darren and Evra.**

**(BTW, I'm doing A)**

**Reviews:**

**Elliesweets: ** I'm…..I'm touched. I'm truly touched. *Sniffle Sniffle* Thank you. :), its reviews like yours that keep me going. :) I'm just…..touched. I'm just……almost in tears. Now _**this**_ is cheesy =] Now I'm gonna stop.

**Madie: I feel lonely without Evra and Darren :'(**

**----**

I sat on a one way plane to Mr. Crepsley's home town. Wait, how was I going to find them? I can't just hang up drawing of them with the words:

**MISSING VAMPIRES AND SNAKE BOY! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM? IF SO CALL 1800-LOST-3747**

Looks like I'll have to hunt for them. I'll see if I can smell them. Since I'm half-vampire, my senses are sharper than a human's. I looked around the bus, and saw everyone piling off. I grabbed my bag and walks off the bus. I began to walk out of the bus station, until I looked down at the clothes I was wearing.

I was wearing a white shirt, which had blood all over it, and jeans with rips galore. My chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head. My shoes were worn down to nothing. I looked homeless. I remembered the money Mr. Tall gave me.

'Use this for anything you need.' Mr. Tall's words echoed in my head. Hey, I need new clothes to find them. I'll stick out and anyone could find me. I ran from the bus station to the nearest Hot Topic. I slipped in unnoticeable and just grabbed a black t-shirt and jeans. I found a pair of sneakers and flip flops that looked my size, and bought them quickly. I put everything in my bag and went to go find a hotel to stay in. I walked into the first hotel I found, and booked a room, and walked upstairs. I used my key to get in, and yawned. It was already late, and I didn't need any trouble. I went into the bathroom, and turned on the sink. I put the hot water on, and grabbed a wash cloth. I got it wet went to reach for soap, but saw a note.

"What the…." I mumbled to myself. I picked up the paper, careful not to get it wet. Then I read it.

'Madie, I know where you are, or else you wouldn't be reading this. I have your ''little friends'' and if you don't find the room, they're gonna be eaten for Christmas Dinner!'**(A/N: I skipped head to do it like the book, is it okay?)** I read, my eyes widening.

What the heck! Forget sleeping, I'm going vampire/snake-boy hunting!

----

This. Was. My. Worst. Idea. _**YET**_, I thought, walking down in the sewers. I was wearing my black shirt and jeans and sneakers. Luckily I didn't wear my flip-flops! I was waist deep in water. The water was about, oh, -99 degrease F. They _**better **_be down here. I held my flashlight up, and looked around. I saw a shadow dance across one of the walls.

"Hello?" I called out, uncertain. When there was no answer, I walked on, to the place where the shadow was. I turned down that pipe way only to find a pen floating right towards me. I shrugged and picked it up. (**A/N: This pen is from Percy Jackson: the Olympians- the**_** Lightning Thief)**_

I clicked the pen and suddenly a sword came through the tip. I almost stabbed myself, because the tip was pointing towards me.

"WOAH!" I yelled scared, and tossed the pen away from me, but only a bit. I slowly picked the pen up, and touched the tip, to make sure it was real. There was a sharp prick in my finger, and blood began to come out.

I cussed under my breathe, and clicked the pen, (The sword went back in) I let my finger in the water, and suddenly I felt my hand tingle. I pulled my hand from my water, only to see it healed.

"Whoa. That's. _**Awesome**_!" I said staring at my finger. It just healed in water. But maybe I'm hallucinating. I mean I've been down here in these tunnels for what, 6 hours searching?, and I haven't found a thing. I sighed, and looked for the nearest man-hole cover. When I found one, I pushed it up and over, and climbed out. 'I'll continue looking tomorrow….' I thought to myself. I stumbled through the black streets, until I bumped into someone. I fell backwards from being exhausted, and looked up.

"I'm sorry." I heard a man's voice say. I picked me up and set me on my feet. I looked up and saw purple skin. I recognized it immediately.

_Vampaneze._

"Why, hello pretty lady." The vampaneze smiled. "What might you be doing outside at such a late hour?" I looked up and saw that he only had mildest purple skin. He looked about 18, the same age as Darren and Evra, and the red in his eyes were barely noticeable. I wasn't sure if he knew if I was a vampire, but I wasn't going to stick around and see!

"Oh I'm just coming back from the movies. I was going with my friends. Yeah I'm uh just staying in town for a few days. My dad came in for business." I said evenly, like it was actually true. I may not be the best actress to every live, but I can get by.

"Oh really, what did you see?" The boy asked me again.

"Why? Are you my mother or something?" I asked, with an attitude. I regretted saying that, 1 second after. I was suddenly up against the wall, with his hands pinning my arms to the wall.

"You will _**never**_ talk to me with such attitude again! Understood?" He yelled in my face. I couldn't answer, I was shocked. "_**UNDERSTOOD?!"**_

"Y--y--yes sir" I stuttered. He let me go, and I went back to the hotel. I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest. I thought of how that boy treated me. Did he really just almost kill me? He was a vampaneze. He probably smelled my vampire scent. I'm gonna have to find Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Evra.

And _**fast**_.


	6. Chapter 5: Where are you?

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I got 3 reviews *which is good, right?* So I decided to reply to them. Sorry it took so long btw**

**Wolf Seeker: Lol thank you =]**

**Lonnlonn: Thank you =] So here's your update =]**

**Tinkerbelle22: Thanks for tips =]**

**On with the story! (BTW I'll probably update every other day)**

----------

Chapter 2

DPOV

Hi, I'm Darren, and I'm a half vampire. I'm 18 and was this age when I was turned. I travel with a circus of freaks, called Cirque Du Freak. The vampire who changed me was Mr. Crepsley, and he still trains me.

Well now we're stalking a 16 year old in Montana. Why? Well I don't know. Of course while Mr. Crepsley is back at the camp for the Cirque, I'm stalking her with Evra, who's wearing a red cape to cover his skin. Evra is a snake boy. He has the skin of a snake, acts like a snake, but is human. He's my best friend, so he agreed to come.

Ok, it's Friday, I'm relatively normal, and my orders are to stalk a 16 year old girl. Noooo this isn't weird at all!

We were following her, and she was going to a barn. She was leading a horse, and we both decided to follow. I tried to get Evra to stay back, but did he listen. of course not! After a few minutes of walking she came to a barn. I followed her in, but she heard my footsteps. She stopped and slowly turned around. I already ducked into the nearest stall I found. Gross, horse poop! I stood up and brushed everything off of me. I looked out into the hall of the barn and saw her coming back. I ducked back into the stall and waited for her to walk back outside. I slipped off my shoes and put them in my bag which Evra had but didn't want to carry it.

She was out of the barn so I followed her out. She didn't see me when I ran over to Evra. We were behind the horse in the forest. Once the house saw red, it went CRAZY. It started jumping on its hind legs, standing, and rearing. I saw the girl trying to calm it down, but it wasn't working at all. I was worried that the horse was going to land on her. I watched with amazement how she actually started calming the horse down.

I watched amazed, until, before my eyes, the horse reared up, and landed down on her, crushing her under its hoof. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up quickly, with Evra by my side, and ran to help her. She had been knocked unconscious and lying on the ground. Evra took off Mr. unconscious Crepsely's cape and ran over, knowing the horse hated red. I wasn't a full vampire so I didn't have a power I called 'super-spit' where a vampire can heal a wound with his spit. Evra untied the rope and the horse, which I saw on the lead rope, said Sparks. I was going to pay for this when I got back to the Cirque, but I decided, why not? Mr. Tall, out Cirque leader, said only bring people when there's emergencies. We'll here's an emergency. A person is bleeding from being stepped on and she's unconscious. I picked her up and stood up. Evra was looking at me confused, not knowing what I was doing.

"Mr. Tall said only to bring people back to the Cirque in emergencies! We don't even know her!" Evra yelled at me. "We don't even _know_ her! What about when she wakes up? What are you gonna say? 'Oh hi. I don't know you, but I decided to bring you back to a traveling freak show. By the way, I'm a vampire.' You're an idiot, do you know that?"

"This is an emergency. She just got stepped on by a horse. Who knows how much it weighs? I was going to make up an excuse to why she's at the Cirque. And yeah I know I'm an idiot." I said, smirking. He just shook his head and smiled. We began to walk back, but the whole time, I was thinking how she would react.

Evra and I finally got back to the Cirque about 20 minutes later. It would've been faster, but I was carrying Madie. (I found out her name because her phone fell out of her pocket. I looked on the back and saw 'Property of Madie') I walked through the Cirque, finding no one out since it was 4 PM and everyone was getting ready for tonight's show. Evra and I got ready before we left, or else we wouldn't be allowed to leave. I followed him to our tent. He opened the door flap, and let me in first. I nodded in thanks, and laid her on a blanket Evra set on the ground. Evra and I left the tent to go find Mr. Crepsley, to tell him about Madie. Hopefully, we weren't going to die.

We walked into Mr. Crepsley's tent, only to find the vampire asleep with his coffin lid open. He looked like an idiot asleep, which is why I always laughed at him when he was asleep. He would slap me upside the head if he was awake. Evra and I walked to his coffin, and I knocked on the lid.

The vampire grumbled and woke up. He hated being woken up before the sun set. "What do you want?" He said sleepily.

I nudged Evra to tell him, he glared and me and started to speak. "Uh…Mr. Crepsley, Darren and I wanted to tell you that we brought a human in camp, is that 'Kay?" Evra said rather quickly, but Mr. Crepsley caught every word of it.

"You two did _what_?!" Mr. Crepsley yelled, but not too loudly to wake up everyone in camp. "You two brought a _human_ to a freak show?! You idiots!" he stood up in his coffin and stepped out. He began to walk towards us both, and Evra and I backed up.

"Okay, now there was a serious situation! The girl was stepped on and bleeding. She was stepped on by a horse and we couldn't stand to leave her there." I explained quickly. This was not good. After this, he was going to go tell Mr. Tall, who would kick us out!

"…..Okay. She can stay. After she heals, she must leave. We will not move on until she is gone." Mr. Crepsley sighed and gave in. Evra and I nodded, but once we were outside, we high 5-ed. We knew we could convince Mr. Crepsley to anything.

Once we were back, I saw her up, standing, and looking around the tent. Once she saw us, her eyes were wide, unreadable, and they looked like they were staring right through us.

She's so scared.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading, I really appreciate the 3 reviews I got last time. It's 10:44 PM, I usually go to bed at 9 so sorry the ending was sorta just out there like this happens and bye. It kinda left you hanging, but MPOV next chapter. I would like to thank the acade--**

**Darren: Just tell them to review!**

**Evra: You're taking forever!**

**Madie: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws a banana at them)**

**Darren and Evra: OW!!!!!! (fall silent)**

**Madie: Thank you. Please RxR. **


	7. Chapter 7: Crud

**Madie: I'm back. Sorry the other chapter was late, Fanfiction wasn't working! It said there was an error with the Document thing. I was sad. And now I'm sad. Where are Darren and Evra?! This chapter will be long! (More than 2000 words. I'm daring myself!)**

**Reviews:**

**Ferrettszgirl:** Thank you! *sorry if I misspelled Ur name….me sorry*

--------

It's been 5 days, and no sign of them. I've looked in every square inch of this town, and haven't found them. I'm going back into the tunnels again, hopefully to find them. I waited until midnight to get out and look. I still had that pen, and figured out that it always returned to my pocket. Good thing, 'cause I always lose pens. I was amazed.

I was down in the tunnels when I found it out. I was looking at it to see if it had anything hidden, and it slipped out of my hand. I tried to keep looking for it, but I couldn't find it. I had just sighed and kept going on. I put my hands in my pocket and my right hand bumped into something. I had pulled my pen out of my pocket and was amazed. I thought that was pretty awesome.

I sat down in the water, and just let myself float. It's been raining a lot. But the weird thing is, whenever I get out of the water, I'm not wet. I also feel much stronger in the water. (**A/N: Hey yeah this is gonna also be like Percy Jackson. She is gonna be half vampire, half Greek god!!!! WOOT)** I guess I'm just weird like that.

I suddenly saw another shadow, and I stood up. I began to walk towards it, and turned down that tunnel. All of a sudden, the water stopped before another turn. I stared down there confused, and stepped out of the water. I turned around and saw it flowing down another way. I shrugged and walked on. 'Maybe I'm getting close' I thought. There was a big opening, and I went in it. There was a blinding light, and then there was a regular cavern. I looked around and saw Darren and Evra hanging upside down tied in ropes. When they saw me, their eyes bugged out and they tried to get away. I looked over and saw Mr. Crepsley knocked out in the corner tied up.

"Calm down guys!" I whispered at them. I grabbed the pen out of my pocket and clicked it. Darren and Evra's eyes bugged out again and tried to squirm away from me. "Guys, I'm not gonna kill you!" I walked towards them and they began to calm down. I cut their ropes and they landed on their backs. They jumped up and both hugged me.

'Thank you, thank you' they both murmured. I smiles and knelt down in front of Mr. Crepsley. I cut the roped that held his arms to his side, and the ropes holding his hands together. I shook him around a bit, hoping to make him up.

"Mr. C, Mr. C, wake your lazy butt up!" I whisper yelled at him. I knew he couldn't hear me, but a girl can dream right? Right when I was about to roll Mr. C over, I heard a laugh come from the entrance. I jumped up and spun around, only to see the same vampaneze that I saw in the alley. I began to back up, until his voice froze the blood in my veins.

"We meet again, Miss Madie. Some movie, isn't it?" His voice growled.

"Uh yeah…very interesting. But yeah the movie's over and it's time to leave!" I replied. Darren and Evra began to grab Mr. Crepsley, but suddenly they were tied again, along with me. I looked at the vampaneze who was snickering. He tied up Mr. Crepsley again and left laughing.

"I should've made a better plan. I just thought I could come in and everything would be dandy!" I scolded myself.

"It's not your fault. You came and that's all that matters." Evra replied to me with a calm voice. I sighed and saw my pen fall from my pocket again. I had put it back. My head was near the ground. If I could just reach down and grab it with my teeth, I could bring it to my hand. I stretched my neck, and tried to reach for it. This is the once time I need water, and it cut off! I sighed and wished for the blue liquid to make the pen float and bring it to my hand. As if on my command, the water from the tunnel began coming forward. It came up around me and only me, and made the pen float up to my hand. Surprisingly, I could breathe. That's freaky, right there! I grabbed then pen anywhere and the water began flowing back to how it was before. Evra and Darren were staring at me confused.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I'm just weird." I said, answering their questions.

"You are half-vampire and a half-blood." Darren said with the same tone. A half blood, what the heck is that?

"Uhh okay?" I said confused. Was the blood just rushing to Darren's head?

"But it can't be! The gods made a pact not to have any more children!" Evra protested. "She can't be!"

"But it is! She can control water. It's not fate!" Darren snapped back. "It's just reasonable!"

"But….she can't be the daughter of Poseidon!"

"She has to! She can control water! She can breathe under water, and she doesn't get wet!"

"Wait, what? Who's Poseidon? Isn't he some old dead Greek god?" I asked, interrupting them. Water came rushing forward and an arrow came up from the water, and pointed at me. What the heck?

"She is. She's the daughter of Poseidon! He's claimed her!" Evra yelled, clearly excited.

"Greeeat. Can that get us out?" I said, still worried about how we were going to get out and get Mr. Crepsley with us. This isn't going to be possible! Until I remembered, I can control water. I made it come up by Mr. Crepsley and splash him in the face. The ropes got soggy and came off. He woke up fast and suddenly.

"Madie! How!" Mr. Crepsley shrieked, jumping up.

"She's the daughter of Poseidon. He claimed her." Darren explained.

"Oooooh. Okay I will cut you three down and we will get out of here." Mr. Crepsley grabbed my pen from me and clicked it. He stepped back as the sword came out, apparently scared, and cut us all loose. I fell to the ground, but landed on my feet. Darren and Evra landed on the ground with a thud, but quickly came up to their feet. I laughed and Mr. C handed me back my pen. I clicked it back in and began to walk out. They all followed me, trusting me in my own element. I found the nearest man hole and opened it.

"I got a hotel room, but we might have to move on since we were just attacked. I say we go to another town, and go back to the Cirque later. Who's with me?!" I said, feeling like a leader for no reason. They all nodded and I agreed to go check out while they checked in at another town. They waited for me outside while I went inside to check out. I was at the front desk checking out, when another person came. He looked like a different vampaneze, but I couldn't be positive. I decided not to take my chances, and I just walked back out, and we all hurried to another town. This town was smaller, and actually a few towns over. I checked in, since none of them were presentable, and went up to the rooms. I had booked 2. Mr. C and Darren shared one, since we did a coin flip, and Evra and I shared another room. Each room had 2 beds in it, and a desk.

I went over and just laid my bag on my bed. I went in the bathroom and went to take a shower (Do I have to go into detail for that?) I got out and got dressed in my PJ's and went back out, and found Evra asleep on his bed. I knew he would be asleep. He had been held hostage. Anyone would be exhausted. I sat down on my bed and moved my bag under my bed. I laid down and went to sleep, right when my head hit the pillow.

When I went to sleep, I had the worst nightmare I'd ever had. There was blue all around me. I looked around and saw fish. I was in the ocean, that's all I knew. Darren was next to me, knocked out from not being able to breathe. I grabbed him and laid him down on a boat. I went down again, for some strange reason, and came face to face with a monster. He had beet red eyes, and red skin. I screamed, but only bubbles came out, and no sound. I swan down faster and faster, until I ran into some guy dressed like a fisherman. He had a Hawaiian shirt on with khaki shorts and sandals.

"Hello, My daughter." The man said. He was Poseidon. My real father.

"Hello, Lord Poseidon." I didn't know what else to call him, and it just sounded right.

"You must leave. You must go to Vampire Mountain and train. You must not let us down. You may be endangering all of both of our kinds. You are the only one of your kind. Good luck, daughter."And everything went black.

I woke in a cold sweat, and I was trembling. Train for what? This was all too confusing. I got up and went to the bathroom, to splash water on my face. When I looked up in the mirror, I saw my father again. I screamed and closed my eyes. I heard a _thud_ and I heard footsteps.

"Madie, what's wrong! It's the middle of the night and you're up screaming!" Evra said, sounding exhausted.

"I….I…I just had a nightmare. I--its fine." I said, opening my eyes. I looked at my reflection again, and saw me. I was trembling and my face was wet from the water. My arms were wet from cold sweat, and I just walked back to my bed. I sat down and turned on the TV. Evra didn't ask me any questions, but I could tell that he was worried. I let the light of the TV flicker across my eyes, but I didn't process any of it. I barley heard the sound. I wasn't paying attention. I just needed light. I thought about what I heard. Was my father really trying to send a message to me? Maybe it was a warning, but I was pretty scared of it.

The question that haunted me was what did I need to train for? What was I going to put in danger? But, was this really all true? Suddenly, something came up on the TV that caught my interest.

There was a news reporter inside a building, with black walls. "I am here, on the scene of the crime, where there are 5 people, killed and drained of their blood. No one knows what happened, but police are on the scene." The news reporter said. That couldn't be. The vampaneze always killed when they drank, but now there were 5 people killed and drained. Were they're more vampaneze. They're had to be! One vampaneze couldn't drain 5 people in one night. Maybe there's a whole group here. I had to tell Mr. Crepsley and Darren. I had to tell Evra. We had to keep the people from Mr. Crepsley's town safe. He felt like he just needed to.

I'm gonna tell them in the morning of course.

**Madie: Okay, so it's 2 in the morning and I just finished this, and as promised, its 2000 words. I feel so proud! I ate a lot of lemonade powder and water.**

**Darren: I'm baaack I'm not deaaad!**

**Evra: Neither am I! Woo!**

**Mr. Crepsley: Nor am I.**

**Madie: ….You just ruined the fun Mr. C**

**Mr. C: But I am cool! I am hip! I am 'down with it!'**

**Madie: Yeah……..*whispers* RxR if you love Mr. C :D**


	8. Chapter 5: Owie :

**Madie: Iiiiii am back! Iiiiii am back! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!!!!**

**Darren: Yo.**

**Evra: Oookay.**

**Madie: I'm early-ish right?! WOO!**

**Reviews:**

**Wolf Seeker: **I know, I just HAD to throw it in. =] When I was writing that, I had to cover my mouth from growling. I was angry with myself, but I just couldn't. RESIST.

**Ferrettgirlsz: **I try :)

-------

"Okay, before we start this, I must test your blood." Mr. Crepsley said. I nodded, and let Mr. Crepsley take my hand. He used his finger nail to make a small hole, and took a little blood. I watched him swish the blood in his mouth, and swallowed. "It is good blood. We can proceed." Mr. Crepsley said after swallowing.

"Okay. So just to be clear, there's no changing back? No denying this?" I asked again just to make sure.

"There is no going back. You are correct" He said in a solemn voice.

"Okay." I said quickly. Mr. Crepsley quickly brought up my hands and made little crescent shape cuts into the fleshy part of my fingers. "Ow!" I yelled, keeping my hands up though. He did the same to his fingers.

"Keep your hands up!" Mr. Crepsley snapped at me. I nodded, and put my hands up. He pressed his finger tips to mine, having his blood flow into my body, and my blood into his. I gritted my teeth against the numbness in my arm. The vampire's blood was flowing through my body, leaving the feeling of nothing. The vampire blood finally got my heart, and my knees buckled from under me. Evra and Darren ran up behind me and held me up. Mr. Crepsley and I still kept our hands joined like this for a few more seconds, until Mr. Crepsley pulled his hands away, and rubbed his spit on his cuts. They instantly healed. I began to slump back, so Darren and Evra slowly and carefully put me on the ground.

They held my hands up, as Mr. Crepsley rubbed his spit on my cuts. My hands fell to my side, and I looked down on them. The cuts were now crescent shaped scars on the tips of my fingers.

I looked up and saw them all surrounding me.

"Uhh…..hello." I said my voice cracking. "Could uh…y'all back up?" I said also, more solid. They all backed up on my command. I stood up, stumbling only a little, then standing steady on my feet.

"How do you feel?" Mr. Crepsley asked me with concern.

I shrugged and replied "Fine. Why? Am I supposed to feel bad?" I asked confused. Wow I'm already a weirdo!

"Most people do feel terrible in the beginning. But apparently you are different." Mr. Crepsley said slowly, while thinking.

"Okay well uh……can I go now?" I asked. The sooner I could actually sleep the better. I was still exhausted from this morning.

"Yes. You may go." I nodded and began to walk out. I heard Darren and Evra's footsteps behind me. I walked through the camp, until I came to our tent. I stepped in and sat in my hammock. I sighed and laid down in it.

"Who can kill me now?" I said aloud, knowing Darren and Evra were in the room.

"I can." I heard an unfamiliar voice, and I shot up in my hammock. I looked to my right to see Darren and Evra unconscious in the corner. I looked around, but saw no one. I jumped out of my hammock, and the time I didn't have my eyes on the guys, I looked back up, and they were gone. My eyes widen, but I pretended that I just thought they were playing.

"Okay guys, you had me scared, you can come back out." I said, supporting a laugh. Nothing moved. Nothing made a _**sound**_. "Okay I'm serious guys. Haha so funny." I said again. Nothing moved. I got scared, and ran to Mr. Crepsley's van. I threw open the door without knocking.

"Mr. Crepsley! Darren and Evra are gone! They were knocked out in the corner and now they're not there! They're not joking nothing is moving in our tent! They're _**gone**_!!" I looked around, but didn't see Mr. Crepsley either. I screamed as loud as possible. I ran back outside and went to Mr. Tall's van. I opened the door and saw Mr. Tall standing by the back wall, with a short man in front of him.

I tried to calm down "Uh…sorry to interrupt you Mr. Tall sir…" I murmured. The man turned to me. He had a heart shaped watch that he never took his hand off. Something about him just made me want to run.

"Madie, this is Mr. Tiny." Mr. Tall said, trying not to stammer.

"Hello Madie," Mr. Tiny said, sticking out his hand for a hand shake. I saw Mr. Tall nod his head slowly as if he was saying 'Shake his hand for your own good.' I shook his hand. His hand was sweaty and big. I pulled my hand away as soon as I could.

"Um Mr. Tall, may I speak to you alone?" I said, almost stammering.

"Yes Madie."Mr. Tall came from the back wall and towards me, leading me outside. "What is wrong?"

"Darren and Evra were knock out in the corner of our tent, and I began to walk over to them, but when I looked up they weren't there. I told them 'Come out you scared me' because I thought they were messing with me, but they weren't. I couldn't find them! I ran to Mr. Crepsley's van, but he wasn't there either. I looked through his van, looked in his coffin, and he wasn't there so I ran here to see if you knew anything. Do you?" I explained fastly.

"I do not know anything. But I do think I know where they are." Mr. Tall said, slowly.

"Where! I need to know! I'm worried….which I don't even think that I _**should**_ be. But I guess that now I'm a half vampire I feel responsible." I said slowly now.

"You are a half vampire now?" Mr. Tall said confused. "But you are only 16!"

"I was attacked by soemthing called a vampaneze and Mr. Crepsley said I had to be changed." I said.

"That is true. I can locate Laurent's posistion with my thoughts. I will do that now." I nodded. I wated a few minutes. Mr. Tall sat in a chair and put his head down, his eyes closed. I watched him, and he stood up. "He is in his home town. Scottdale Oklahoma. " We were in Arizona. Oh goodness. How am I going to get there now.

"But I don't have any money to get there! I'm broke!" I whisper yelled, angry.

"One thing the Cirque never runs out of, is money." Mr. Tall said, handing me enough money to get me to Oklahoma and back about 50 times.

"Woah…Thanks." I said. "When should I leave?"

"I would leave now if I was you. They will need help as soon as possible." Mr. Tall said calmly. I nodded and went off to my tent to just grab some extra clothes, and I was on my way. I sighed as I was walking to the bus station. How am I going to get three people back from a kidnapper.

This is just dandy.

------

**Madie: Darren? Evra? Mr. Crepsley? I DON'T WANNA DIE! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( I'm scared. So I'm gonna ask a question.**

**They got taken by Murlough or whatever like in the book**

**Some random person**

**Madie: okay, I have a plan for A, not for B. so B would be later *CHOOSE A!***

**RxR for an answer.**


	9. Chapter 8: SchoolHouse Blues

**Madie: Hey, I'm back! **

**Evra: and, **_**butter**_** than ever! HAHAHAHAHAHAH *laughs***

**Darren and Madie: -_-**

**Madie: Ok Uhh…..reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Ferretgirlsz: Thank you :D lol yeah and I'm only 11 xD (If any of ya'lls knew that….lol)**

**-----**

I woke up with the feeling of being underwater, of course getting wet, which recently I haven't been. I opened my eyes and saw Darren, Evra, and Mr. Crepsley all watching me.

"Uh…..yo." I said confused. I was staring up at them, and they were just watching me.

"The prophecy is correct." Mr. Crepsley mumbled. I sat up and they all gasped and stepped back. I looked above my head, which was where they were all staring, and saw a Trident. Not just any trident, but Poseidon's trident. Again, he was claiming me as his daughter.

"Uhhhmmm… is this bad?" I said aloud. The trident circled around my head no matter where I went. Suddenly, the water-made trident melted and just turned into water, and fell on me. "Yeah thanks dad."

"Well," Evra said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Welcome to mutant world."

"Whoa whoa _**WOAH, **_what did you say?! Mutant world? What do you mean?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice. What the heck is that?

"Well, being a mutant, you're a demigod, a vampire, and ledged is, they're every supernatural person thing in the world, except for monsters." Evra explained. "Ooo, that means, even part snake."

"……_**Yeah!**_ That's plain awesome!" I said, holding in my excitement. Darren was as excited as Evra and I, but Mr. Crepsley looked worried. We didn't pay attention to him, but then there was a knock on the door. Suddenly, my skin began to turn like Evra's. I looked and the door and everyone knew that Evra or I couldn't go answer it. Darren sighed and went to the door, while Evra, Mr. Crepsley, and I went to hide. Evra and I went to the beds. He hid under his covers, and I hid under mine. Mr. Crepsley climbed out the window and into his room. I suddenly realized that we were idiots. We both came from under the covers, and just sat there.

"Why were we hiding under there?" Evra asked.

"'Cause we're idiots." I whispered. We both smiled, trying not to laugh at the truth. We heard voices come from the front, and I decided to investigate. I grabbed a black sweat shirt, and the time I didn't care whose, and I was already wearing black pants. I put on some sneakers, and put on some sunglasses, trying to hide my new snake skin. I let my hair down, which was now green-yellow. I pulled it back up again, and grabbed a hat. Evra was watching me, knowing what I was doing. I looked in a mirror quickly and saw no snake skin. I walked out there and saw Darren when a tall man. The man had a tan and brown short hair. He had dimples, so he looked like a 5 year old in a 45 year old man's body. He was in a suit and tie, and carried a brief case.

"Hello miss, who might you be?" The man asked. Darren turned around and looked at me like 'Tell him our cover story'.

"I'm Jenna, Jake's brother." I said evenly. That was out cover story, I was Jenna and Darren was Jake. Evra's cover name was Sam, and Mr. Crepsley went by his old name, Vur Hurston. He was our 'father' and we had come in for his 'job.'

"Well I am Mr. Tim, and I'm here on account of, that you three aren't in school." The man answered. Since when did we enroll?

"Uh, Mr. Tim, when did we sign in?" Darren said, cutting in.

"Four days ago."

"Uhh…okay we'll be there!" I said cutting in front of Darren. My hat almost fell off but Darren grabbed it and kept it on my head.

"Very well! You three will meet Principal Weir in the front office, 1 hour before school." Mr. Tim said excitedly.

"We will be there" I said, slamming the door in his face.

"What are you doing?!" Darren and Evra yelled at me.

"C'mon! This is school, how bad could it be?" I replied talking off my hat and sweatshirt. I had a black t-shirt underneath. "We'll live! You're still part human Darren, and Evra, you can just hide your skin, or be like me and wear a t-shirt. Hopefully it'll be cold, which it will. Christmas is in about 2 days, so it'll be easy. We're on winter break, so we go in about 2 weeks. Got it?"

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, it's your entire fault." Darren said, but I could tell he was happy.

"Okay!" I said happily. "School supplies?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Evra said happily. I could tell he really wanted to go to school. He hadn't been to one, since he was at a circus for his whole life. He was abused his whole life.

"Okay so let's go to Wal-Mart?" Darren said. "I'll go tell Mr. Crepsley."

"No! Don't tell him! He won't let us! Let's just say were going out for a movie and whatever, and then just go to school. When he asks why we're late, just say we were out shopping." I said, slipping back on my t-shirt and hat.

This was gonna be fun!

-----

**DPOV**

I never thought going back to school would be so much fun. We're out at wal-mart and actually having a great time. I always remembered school being terrible, never having fun, but now going back a half vampire; this was going to be fun. I could only worry about Evra and Madie. They had different skin; of course they were going to stick out. Also, since Madie was a mutant, who knows what was going to happen. Probably nothing, but still. I can worry!

"Okay, so we're defiantly going to need pencils and pens. Paper too, and backpacks. Who knows where to find those?" Madie said, looking around.

"Uhh….I see pencils and pens." I said.

"I spot paper." Evra said looking.

"And I see backpacks! Good, so lets go." Madie said excitely. We all walked towards what we saw, and Madie began skipping. The pencils and pens were near the paper, so Evra and I met up.

"So, if we go to school, you'll have to hide your skin. I think this is a good idea, but I'm worried about you two." I said to Evra.

"C'mon have some faith is us! This is going to work!" Evra said. I knew he was excited, and just couldn't crush him.

"Fine, let's just get the suplise and get out of here, alright?" I replied again.

"Kay!"

---

**MPOV**

I was walking down the aisles, trying to find the backpacks. I took my eyes off them for one second, and I lost them. Wow I'm an idiot. I turned down another aisle and smelled something terible. I looked to my right down another aisle, and saw a manticore. I only knew this because I read a greek book about greek god and monsters. The manticore had the head of a human, but the body of a lion, and the tail of a squorpian.

I hid behind a shelf of glue and watched it. It was sniffing the air, probably smelling me. I ran to Darren and Evra who were just standing there.

"Guys, guys, there's a monster in aisle 7!" I whisper-yelled at them.

"Well, go fight it." They both said at the same time.

I glared at them and said "Fine, but when I die, its on your chounches." (**Big spell fail, sorry)** I stormed off by the monster and walked right infront of it. I took my pen out of my pocket, and clicked it. A sword came out and the manticore turned around, furious.

This won't work out.


	10. Chapter 9: Wal Mart Fun

**Madie: What, what, what, what, up!**

**Darren: Yola people of the world!**

**Evra:...Hi :D**

**Madie: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE PERCY JACKSON ON SATURDAY!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH TRAILER STOP SHOWING YOU'RE MAKING ME JELOUSE!**

**Darren:.....Reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Unknown: Thank you, thank you *bows***

**----**

**MPOV**

I began to walk back, but the manticore deffiently wasn't blind. Well that plan failed. I began to run and kept running. I turned back around and saw the manticore starting to follow. I ducked behind a water bottle aisle, and began to have the water come out from the bottles and drown the manticore. When the water hit it, it just got bigger. I tried not to scream and ran to Darren and Evra. They were stiff and didn't move at all.

"Darren! Evra! We gotta leave!" I shouted at them. They didn't even blink. I waved a hand infront of their faces, but they didn't do anything.

"Return the bolt, and we will let you through." They both said, sounding like robots. I tried not to scream and ran back to the manticore. It said the same thing, but more scarylike. I covered my mouth and ran away. I looked around and everyone was watching me, murmuring 'Return Zeus's bolt.' What's Zeus's bolt? Who's Zeus? I turned around and saw everyone just walking towards me. I began to slow down and turned around to the front. About 50 manticore were there, but smaller than the huge one.

I looked around, and I was sorrounded. This isn't that good....

**DPOV**

I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't control myself.

"Return Zeus's bolt" I kept murmuring. No, she could've stolen the Lightning Bolt. (**A/N: Yeah this is gonna kinda be like Percy Jackson, but I just saw the movie, and friggin LOVED IT. Ima see it agian :D) **She can't be the lightning thief. She just found out what she is, someone must be framing her. I kept trying to over power the manticores power, but that wasn't working out to well. I could tell Evra was trying to do the same, because he was twitch and almost get it, but fail. This wasn't good, and wasn't going to ever _be_ good.

**EPOV (Teehee)**

I couldn't control my body at all, and I was freaking out. I was trying to overcome the power to kill her, but it wasn't working out all that great. I suddenly had a knife in my hand, and was wondering why. I couldn't control my arm, but I was walking towards Madie. I tried to stop my feet, but I was only walking stiffly. Madie had the most scared expression on her face. She was backing up, but triped over a line of people bending down for her to trip.

I kept trying to stop, really I was. Madie was my best friend, and so was Darren. If I killed Madie, A.) Darren would hate me. [He has a crush on her :D] and B.) She would be gone.

That was all I needed to stop me. I threw the knife to the manticore controling me, and it killed him. I was free! Every manticore bursted inton dust, and everyone dissappeard except Darrem, Madie, and I. I looked around and didn't see her though. I had a bad feeling about this.

**MPOV**

I looked around, I was still in Wal Mart. Ok, Evra had just tried to kill me! Although that was the manticore, so can I complain? I kept looking, and saw I was in the electronics section. I shruged and stood up. I went down another aisle, and went down to where I was. I saw Darren and Evra standing behind the check-out lines.

"Hey, what the heck happened?" I said, confused of everything.

"Madie! I didn't kill you!" Evra yelled, running up and hugging me.

"Yeah, I didn't die!" I yelled back, since I think my ear drum broke.

"Madie, do you have any idea what happened?" Darren asked, also confused.

"Uhh...I threw water at the thing, I think the manticore but I don't pay attention to Greek class--yeah we have that..." I said, but I coughed every 4 words to hide my embarasement. I was a daughter of a greek god, and I don't pay attention in that class. Pathetic!

"Yeah, and Evra almost killed you!"

"WELL MY BAD! The thing was making me do it!" Evra yelled at him. I laughed and we all just walked back to the hotel. We had our stuff for school, but I wasn't feeling to confident.

_Go with your heart, not your head. Go to school tomorrow, you will not be faced with a monster, but something worse. _ Something whispered in my head. I spun around a few times, and Darren and Evra kept walking. Where did that voice come from, and why did it sound creepily farmiliar? I just shrugged and walked on.

Those words kept repeating in my head, like a broken record. I don't know why, but they were important to me. I walked into the hotel, and jogged up the stairs while Darren and Evra went up the elevator with the stuff we got at walmart (Psh, we paid. PSH....._**PSH**_) I almost slipped a few times, like I was walking on water. I finally stopped when I was on the 3rd floor. (Our room is on the 8th) I looked up and down the winding stair case to see if there was any leaking. None.

"I'm just over reacting to...nothing." I mumbled walking now. I slipped on my 2nd step but caught the hand rail before I could fall and break my head open. What the heck? I stood up again and saw water pouring from upstairs. I walked more, trying not to slip, and when I turned a corner, a person was there. He looked....not farmiliar.

"Hello daughter." He said. He had a voice that just calmed someone down.

"...Poesiden?" I answered, but then I realized. He's my dad. "...Father?"

**Madie: PLEASE THROW SOFT THINGS! I'm so sorry I'm late.**

**I was sick.**

**Then my computer wasnt working.**

**Then I had homework. (CURSE YOU MRS. LAWSON)**

**Then I had to study.**

**Then I had to stay at a friends house.**

**Then....I'm making up excuses!**

**Darren: (laughing) SHE WAS LAAATE**

**Madie: -_-...Okay. Well please RxR since its short, and I'm just really sorry! Update soon!**

**Evra: PSH. NO!**


	11. Chapter 11: Idea Idea!

**Madie: Hey, I'm back!**

**Evra: And **_**butter**_** than ever!**

**Darren and Madie: -_-**

**Madie: Okay uhh.....reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sparks is gone

**Madie: Yo I'm back. I'm sick, throwing up, but I'm missing school so I can type. :D**

**Darren: :D She's happy!**

**Evra: But she was throwing up! It was nasty.**

**Madie: (Slaps Evra)**

**Reviews:**

**fritzdog9:** :O I feel so special. Thank you, but I won't be on mw til they fix the CHATS. NO ONE LIKES THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I'm off to go watch Cirque Du Freak on DVD

**------**

I slipped into the window and landed on the floor. My dad was still there, knowing I would come back.

"Okay, I'll go quietly. But I've been thinking. Darren and Evra are different, they're not demigods, but they're my friends. I'll only go if they can come." I said before he can open his mouth.

"Okay. They can go." My dad replied losley.

"Really? Okay!" I said, happily. I smiled "Thanks!" and ran back out the window and jumped down. Darren and Evra were down on the side walk. "He said yes." I said calmly.

"Cool, so when do we go?" Evra asked.

"Uhhhh.....we have to go to..." I coughed and mumbled, "L.A..."

"**L.A?! ** Why didn't you tell me? What if we run into the other circus, huh?! The one that abused me!" Evra yelled.

"That's not going to happen. Because I'm smart!" I replied pulling my wand out of my boot. "Becides, I heard they got ran out of business when the health department heard that they were abusing people. I got this all under control!"

"Fine, but if I see one single part of that circus, I'm gone."

"Kay" I smiled, and used the transporting spell again to bring all of us to L.A, but only right outside the city. I wonder why a camp would be in the forest of a major city....

"Isn't this nice, now we have to walk to the whole other side!" Darren complained.

"Oh boohoo for you!" I snapped. "Follow me" I walked on. They followed behind me, but caught up with me. We all began talking about how this was going to work. We were going to have to get on a bus, Darren stole money from Mr. Crepsley--we'll deal with the trouble later--, sit there till we're at the other side of the town, and then go find the Camp. I know it's not going to be out in the middle of everywhere where anyone could see, it'll be hard to find. Looking in forest, deep in the dark midnight air. Why am I so negitave?

I was now going over the short conversation with my dad in my head. It was just too...easy. Why? Something was up, and something was going to happen on the way to camp, or when were _there_.

I stopped in my tracks, terefied suddenly. "Wait," I whispered, hoping my voice wouldn't crack from thinking. Evra and Darren turned and looked at me.

"What, the sooner we get to the train station, the _better_" Evra said, trying to get me to come on. He put his hood up since people were passing us. He didn't care if people stared, but I told him to keep it up when people pass, so we wouldn't get asked questions after questions to be held up.

"My dad, he agreed to this.....so fast. Something has to be wrong. He didn't ask any questions, just said 'Sure'" I replied dazed in thought.

"Well, maybe your dad's just nice." Darren sudjested. **(A/N: I'm so sorry for the spelling, I know it sucks, but my other word thing stopped working and this one, WordPad, doesn't have spelling. -_- Poo. :( ) **

"Yeah...Maybe." I began walking again and we acted like nothing weird happened. I looked around the busy city, we'd decided not to take a bus, it would attact too much attention on...well all of our parts. I have snake skin, which I hide easily. A jacket, jeans, a scarf that I wear around my head, sunglasses, and sneakers. Darren said I looked like a hip old lady, Evra just laughed at my scarf and said I looked like an idiot. I just glared at him and slapped him upside the head, which made his hood fall off and then I'd laugh at him.

This went on for a few days, then we finally found a place to sleep. We've been sleeping on park benches....

A huge hotel was infront of us, with blinding light and bright colors. I could hear buzzing comming from inside, and I began to walk in. Evra and Darren stayed back, a paniced look on their face.

"I don't know Madie, this seems pretty suspishous. I mean, just look at it. It's just...inviting. Like it's calling you in." Evra whispered, but just enough for only us to hear.

"That's the whole point of a hotel. They want you to come in and stay!" I walked in and I heard Evra and Darren run after me. I opened the door and a cold wave of air hit me and sent me falling back. Darren and Evra caught me and kept me from falling.

"Whoa. _Awesome!_" I jumped out of their arms and walked in. There was anything you could ever imagine, and more. I looked to my right, and Sparks was in a fenced area. I gasped, and fell back again. "Sp--Sp--Spar--_Sparks" _I whispered. I was confused, and yet so very happy.

"Your horse is here? And...is that my snake?!" Evra asked alarmed.

"Appreantly yes. And--woah woah _Annie_?!" Darren asked, alarmed too.

"Your sister. Your snake. My horse. Why is everything we love here?" I asked confused.

"Who knows, but we should enjoy it why it lasts." Evra said running towards his snakes, and a whole snake paradise.

"This is bad and creepy, Madie stay with me, we're not splitting up." Darren said consirned. I nodded and looked up at my horse. Sparks met my eyes and _neigh_ed.

"Okay. You can go see your horse, but don't get too attached. We have to leave soon. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I hear you." I ran towards my horse, who began _neigh_ing excitedly. I smiled and reached out to stroak Sparks's mane. I looked at my arm and it was human skin. I stared shocked, and took off my scarf around my head. I balled it up and put it in my pocket. Maybe I could just turn into a snake-girl when I wanted, and now I wasn't thinkning about it. I smiled and jumped the fence. I put my arms around Sparks's neck in a hug and she brushed up against me. I sighed and climbed back over the fence to walk back over to Darren, yet I couldn't bring myself to walking out those doors. I looked for Darren and saw him over with Annie, playing with her. I sighed and knew I was going to have to pry her from him to get him to leave. I looked at Evra, with all the snakes wraped around him. They were all having the time of their lives. I walked over to where Evra was.

"Evra, we have to leave. Darren isn't quite sure about this place--he doesn't feel right-- and we should leave. We have to get him from his sister so we can--" I got cut off my Evra hissing at me. I was shocked and outraged at the same time. "Fine. Stay here. Let the snakes sufficate you, I, don't,_** CARE**_" I yelled. "Have fun with your new life with out me!" I stalked up the stairs, and some guy followed me. I turned around and saw that he worked with the hotel. He handed me 2 cards-- one for a room, and another for an arcade. I sighed, and went up to the room. I opened the door, not looking around the room, and threw my stuff on the nearest bed I found. I walked into the kitchen and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I sighed and went downstairs to try and get Darren and Evra out again. I had my backpack over my shoulder and I put my scarf on again, just incase. I looked to my left this time and saw my horse. Sparks, looking at me with those big eyes, wanting me to stay forever with her....

_Stop thinking about it! You have to get Evra and Darren out!_ I screamed in my head. I tore my eyes away and stomped towards Evra. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the snakes.

"Evra! We have to go!" I yelled.

"_**NO!**_" He yelled even louder. There was a different voice, lower. I cringed and grabbed his hand again. He tried to pull away but I just slapped him. He blinked a few times and snapped out of it. "Madie, I'm sorry I should't've yelled I was just--"

I cut him off "No time. It's fine I forgive you but now we have to tear Darren from his sister. You do that, since I took you from your snakes which would've killed me."

He snickered and went off to Darren. I looked around for the first time since ariving and met eyes with Sparks again. I couldn't leave, I had to stay and take care of her. I began walking towards my horse, almsot like a zombie. I stroked her face, and jumped over the fence. I sat with my back to the fence, and Sparks laied down next to me. I smiled, but then I saw a shadow comming over me. I looked up and saw Darren and Evra standing over me.

"Time to go Madie." Darren said.

"Why can't we stay! It's perfectly fine! We can stay here, you with your sister" I pointed at Darren "And you with your snakes!" I nodded at Evra. "We'd all be happy!"

Evra looked over at Darren, and they both nodded. They grabbed my arms and picked me up. I thrashed around trying to get away, but then suddenly everything dissappeared, melting like ice in a fire. I stared in horror.

"It was all an illusion. It's been about 5 days." Evra explained.

"_What_?! We have to get to camp!" I got out of their arms and walked on.

This, this was going to take forever.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunite!

**Madie: Hey peole of whom I don't know. :D lemme get right to it.**

**Reviews:**

**Darren and Evra: ON WITH THE SHOOOW**

------

I woke up from sleeping on yet another concret park bench. I groaned and began to get up, but I just ended up falling on my face.

"Oof!" My voice my muted by the ground. I stood up and looked around. Evra was still sleeping, and I saw Darren in the trees with...some guy. I won't go tell him, I'll just go ease-drop. I smiled at the idea and walked towards the trees, but turned left and hid in a bush. I was just far enough that they couldn't see me, but I could hear them.

"Darren, you have to come back. Mika is gone, Arrow is...well fine but Paris. Oh Paris is...well fine. But the tradition is that 3 princes are at the mountain at a time. Do you under stand?!" The man almost yelled at him.

"But I have to go to camp with Madie and Evra. I'll be fine, they'll be fine. Arrow and Paris can live for the summer. But send them my 'Hi's!" Darren began to walk away, but the strange man grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Your friend Madie can't be trusted!" He looked at me, meeting my eye. "You, up!" I knew he was talking to me.

I slowly stood up, and Darren turned around.

"Madie! I thought you were asleep!" He said, sounding alarmed and paniced.

"Was. Was asleep. It's something called waking up." I replied.

"All of it, your majesty" I bowed at him, hopeing to make him embarased.

I heard the man laugh. I stood up.

"Darren, you go back to the mountain or whatever you call it, I'll send Evra back to Mr. Crepsley so he can go back to the Cirque, and, and I'll go to Camp Half-Blood so I can live in the world." I said, staring at him.

"No, I'm going with you. You almost stayed in that hotel." He commanded.

"Yeah well you were with your sister, I was with my horse. I coud've left anytime, you would've stayed there." I replied.

"Okay, if I must ask--and I do-- Madie, who's your dad?" Gavner finally asked.

"Poesidon and...I think his name is Paris. I haven't met Paris yet, but Poesidon's getitng on my last nerve." I answered.

"What's your full name?" Gavner asked another question.

"Madison Taylor Skyle. Why?" I answered his question, only to be followed by another.

"You must come too" was all Gavner said.

"Why?"

"I can't say. Send the snake-boy back, and we will be on our way."

"What about my camp I'm going to?"

"You will go another time."

"Fine." I went back to Evra and told him to go back to the Cirque.

"Why? What if--" He asked but I cut him off.

"Just go. I'm just as confused as you are, tell Mr. Crepsley we went with Gavner. I'll send you back to the hotel." I pulled by wand out of my boot and sent him back without him asking any questions. I went back to Darren and Gavner. "Evra's gone, though he's not going to talk to us for about...7 minutes when we get back."

"How do you know that?" Gavner asked. Jeez, him and his questions!

"I read minds. He's mad. I see the future." I answered. He just nodded.

"Darren, how do you plan on getting there, because uhh...I don't." Gavner mumbled.

"I thought you had a plan!" Darren yelled at him.

"Ha! _I do!_" I yelled. I pulled my wand out of my boot.

"OoOoOoO I've always wanted to travel by magic!" Gavner yelled jumping up and down. I watched him, feeling akward.

"O....kay?" Before he could stop, I used my wand and _**ZAP**_ed all of us there. On the way there I had changed my clothes; a white t-shirt, black jeans, sneakers. Darren was still in his black t-shirt and jeans, but Gavner...changed. He was now naked, only wearing pink boxers with yellow boxers. I looked away, and Darren bursted out laughing. I zaped clothes on Gavner quickly.

"Just _why _Gavner! _**WHY**_!" Darren yelled while laughing. I laughed too and looked around. We were in a tunnel.

"We're in the mountain now, just follow me and we'll be there in no time." Gavner said, blushing and ignoring Darren.

"We better!" I snapped and we were on our way.

Darren and I were staying back, watching Gavner.

A few hours later, we were finally at a door. Gavner knocked, and the door opened. There was a guy with a green cape, and green shirt and pants.

"Gavner Purl, with Darren Shan, Vampire Prince." Gavner said.

"Darren Shan, Vampire Prince." Darren stated.

"Uhh...Madison Skyle, muntant." Once I said Skyle and muntant, the gaurd gasped.

"Gavner Purl and Darren Shan are reconized at the gate," The gaurd said.

"Madison is daughter of Paris Skyle, vampire prince." Gavner commented.

"Madison Skyle is reconized at the gate!" The gaurd said amazed. He opened the door all the way and let all of us in.

Once we were past him, I murmured. "What was that about?" to Gavner.

"You're a daughter of a prince, that's amazement in its self. There's usually no girl immortals, but now there is, and she's 16!" Gavner replied. I nodded, just letting him lead me wherever. Darren followed.

"Are you bringing her to the hall?" Darren asked irratibly.

"Of course, we have to know what to do with her, and I'm sure Paris would love it!" Gavner replied happily. I stayed silent. Darren stepped ahead and laied his hand on the door, and it opened. I didn't ask, and he led us in.

"Paris, Arrow, hello." Gavner greated them.

"Hi Paris. Hi Arrow." Darren greeted them.

"Uh...Hello Arrow. Hello Paris..." I stammered. I had no idea what to say to them! They were these big things, everyone looked up to them, and I'm just some 16 year old muntant!

"Hello Darren, Gavner, and who's this?" Arrow asked, gestering to me. Gavner pushed me infront of them.

"Oh uh I'm uh Madison Taylor Skyle and I'm uh....I'm 16." I stammered yet again.

"Paris, we found your daughter, old pal." Arrow called over his shoulder to Paris, who was in the back of the hall. Arrow turned back to me and stretched out his hand for me to come forward. I walked slowly towards him, almost tripping a few times. Arrow led me to the back of the hall, I almost tripped a few times--well about 21 times to be exact-- untill we finally reached the back, where my dad, Paris, was. Suddenly, there was a voice in my head, and it was my other dad, Poesidon.

_Madison, the camp is waiting I've told them you're comming, you must leave now, or they'll send search parties out for you. Do not betray me._

I stoped, stunned. I looked around again, but then just ignored it. I jogged to catch up with Arrow, and meet my dad Paris. He looked as stunned as I felt.

"Hello Paris." I said calmly.

"Madison. You are here, why? You were souposed to stay with your adopted family." Paris said just as calmly as I did.

"My adopted family? Why? They all abused me and I had to stay with my friend most of the time, although they didn't really welcome me there either." I replied matter-of-factly.

"We had to send you somewhere else. I was turned into a half-vampire and had to come here." Paris snapped at me.

"Fine. Whatever." I looked back to Gavner. "Can I go now?"

"No, you can go to camp later!" Gavner snapped at me. I sighed and walked towards the door. It opened and I met up with someone.

"Hello, you must be Madison, Paris's daughter. I hear you met him?" The vampire asked.

"Yeah. And now I'm looking for somewhere to go. Can you help me with that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Seba. Follow me." Seba ordered, walking down the hall. He motioned towards a door, and left me alone. I walked in, and there was a coffin in the far corrner. I sighed. I wasn't that big of a fan on coffins, but looks like it's my only place to sleep. I sat on the lid, and stared at the opening. There wasn't a door, so anyone could come in. I heard footsteps comming down the hall. I sighed and laied back on the coffin lid.

"Madie, Madie Paris wants you to come back." Darren said, stepping in.

"Why." I asked.

"He needs answers." Darren replied. I sat up.

"Why, I'm just some...freak. I'm more of a freak than the world! Why can't I just go to Camp Half-Blood and learn to fight?" I asked, wondering.

"You can't just leave your dad there, he's family, even if he left you." Darren said sitting down next to me.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to like it." I stood up. Paris came in the door, right as I stood up.

"Madison, I am sorry that I left you and your mom on such short notice, without even telling her. I'm sorry that she was killed in a horse accident." Paris said, and I could hear the forgiveness in his voice. I flinched at the thought of my mother.

"It's fine, but I still need training in everything I am. I only know part of being a wizard, and really nothing of anything else." I replied.

"You can be taught the vampire part by Vancha, the games master. You can also ask Arrow and I, and maybe also Darren and Gavner." Paris insisted.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I knew I was going to like it here.

-----

**Madie: Hey! Two chapters in 1 night! YEAH! Well since it was in one night, I didn't get any reviews, so yeah. that's why its blank**

**Darren: Madie! you're reunited with both of your dads!  
**

**Evra: AND YOU SENT ME BACK!**

**Madie: sorry Evvie :D RxR if you love Evvie :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Depression

**Madie: BOO!**

**Darren: Did she scare you? :D**

**Evra: HMPH. (looks away arms folded)**

**Madie: Evra's still mad at us. Well mostly me. (smiles) Reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**Sakura:**Psh what do you mean (checks) Dang it! I don't know! :( but I can tell you what happens, kay?

Okay. So Darren Evra Mr. C go missing. I go to find them in Oklahoma and Madie finds a pen that turns into a sword while looking and she finds out her hand is healed by water. she runs into a vampaneze. and that's it.

Yo welcome :D

**Ferretgirlsz:** Awww thank you. You always review and it makes it happy. :D

----------

_Duck, roll, jump, stab. Duck, roll, jump, stab. Duck, roll, just, stab._

Darren pushed me back into the wall and pinned me there. I struggled to get away but he'd already won.

"Dam! You're bad at this! I've won, what, 7 times out of what? 7!" Darren whooped and jumped back.

"That's just becuase you have prince blood in you! if you didn't you'd be on the ground begging for mercy!" I yelled back. I was getting very irratated. I pouted like a 3 year old and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Aw Madie, this is only your second lesson, you can't be expected to know everything." Darren said, comming closer to me.

I suddenly sprang into action, tackling him and pinning him on the ground in 3 seconds flat. "_**HA!**_ I won! I finally won!" I jumped up and spun around, excited.

I got a glare from Darren but I just smilied. "Fine. I admit defeat" Darren admited.

"Yes! Now I can go somewhere else! Not that I don't like it here, but I just just live with fighting!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out and to the Halls of Sports. I opened one of the doors and wandered in. There were alot of vampires in there, training for whatever. I sat on some of the bleachers, watching the fighting. I'm probably the one who sleeps the most, since I'm also human. I kinda gotta back away from the vampires when they're huunngggrrryyy...they scare me when they are. My human side of me over powers all my blood, so my blood tastes like any other human's, but better. Way better. Don't ask me how I know this....

"Hello Madie." Seba said sitting next to me on the bleachers.

"Hi Seba. What brings you here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Wandering the halls."

"Well I have nothing better to do, so I came here. I just finished training with Darren, so I--" I was cut off by a sword flying out of someone's hand. Seba was able to dodge it, but I was slower. The sword cut off my arm, and went into the wall. I screamed and jumped up, but there was no pain. I saw Vancha stop his fight and come running over to me.

"Madie! What the hel happened?!" Vancha asked, screaming/yelling.

"A sword came and cut my arm off, but it doesn't hurt." I felt something move in my arm, and I took my other hand off of it. Suddenly, a new arm began to grow. The bone stretched out, and the veins and skin followed. I watched it all, wide-eyed. I felt all eyes on me, while this happened. (**A/N: I got this from Cirque Du Freak the movie, and I'm watching it now for the 69237628934756823745 time. Except she can't grow a beard and she doesn't have 2 bellies, cuz that's kinda weird. She just has the stuff that makes her look **_**normal**_** Kay bye)**

"....Awesome" I murmured.

"Didn't that hurt, at all?!" Vancha asked.

"Uhh...no. Just alittle. Why, is it souposed to?" I asked, countering this question.

"Well, I'm no expert, but you just grew another hand in about, oh, 5 to 9 seconds."

"...True. Well, I'm leaving. Bye!" I waved with my hand that was just cut off, and skipped out. I got called up to the front gate by some gaurd after I went out, and they led me there. I looked at the walls as I went. Once I was at the gate, they shoved me out and I stumbled but caught myself. I looked up and saw Evra and Mr. Crepsley, standing right there.

"Oh...uhh..." I coughed. "Hey Evra...Mr. C...uh what'r you two doing here?"

"Evra said you were going to the mountain. And here you are." Mr. Crepsley said, looking irratated. "Do you know what could've happened?!"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you want me to go back to the Cirque?" He just nodded. "Got it. Uh should I go get Darren?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'l-- wait! But I'm training here. I can't be trained at all at the Cirque!" I protested.

"I will teach you to be a vampire, and you will just have to learn in the towns, if there are people who are part of you." Mr. Crepsley explained.

"...Fair enough. Fine." I opened the door again and walked down to the Hall of Princes. I realized I wasn't able to open the door, so I just sighed and knocked. Maybe it wasn't sound-proof. The door opened after I knocked, and I stuck my head in. Darren was talking with Arrow and Pairs.

"Darren! Bad news, we're busted. Mr. Crepsley's at the front gate with Evra. He wants you to come with us." I yelled over at him.

"Madie come in and just wait a sec, kay?" Darren yelled back.

I stepped in the hall and the door closed behind me. I sat in one of the seats at the back and just waited. I could hear just faint murmuring.

"...Madison...unnormal" I heard Arrow say.

"...different...better..." I heard Paris murmur.

"She doesn't have a tutor for everything she is, she doesn't even know half of it. It's fine, she'll learn." I could hear Darren easily. I smiled to myself, knowing he had faith in me.

"I believe that my daughter can learn this, if she could survive with that horible family, she can live through _anything_" Paris agreed. I snickered under my breathe, and they couldn't hear.

"Okay. I believe you two, but if you have to leave Darren, Mika must come back before you leave." Arrow explained.

"Fine, Mr. C will probably want to stay, so I'll go get him." Darren turned around, but I already heard him.

"I'll go get him, you continue with" I waved my arms in circles towards the three of them "this." I ran out and to the front gate. "Hey Mr. Crepsley, Darren has to stay so Mika can come back."

"Okay, we will stay." Mr. Crepsley nodded in agreement.

"Whoa whoa whoa, me equal snake" Evra said pointing to himself. "You and the reat of your people, vampire."

"Hey, I'm snake too!" I disagreed.

"Okay and Madie too."

"We will only be here for a few days, do not worry" Mr. Crepsley reassured Evra.

"O...kay" Evra gave in.

"Okay well go find Seba and get rooms, I was told to be look out for Mika." I ran past them and into the tunnels. I sat down against one of the walls and began humming to _Something Is Not Right With Me _by _Cold War Kids._

_Something is not right with me_

_Something is not right with me_

_Something is not right with me_

_How was I souposed to know?_

_Something is not right with me_

_Something is not right with me_

_Something is not right with me_

_I'm trying not to let it show!_

_I tried to call you Collett __**(A/N: Sorry if I get some of these lyrics wrong, I'm just writing by ear)**_

_You said you would not accept_

_Your friends are laughing becuase no one uses pay phones!_

I got bored and walked back inside. I wandered to the Hall of Princes, and the door opened.

"Hey Darren Mr. Crepsley and Evra are in rooms" I yawned. Darren was alone in the room, one prince always had to be there and Arrow and Paris had something to attend to. I slumped down against the wall.

"Gosh, you look tired. Just go back to your room, I can stay here." Darren said, walking over and helping me up.

"No, I'm fine. What can I do?" I asked. Darren just sighed.

"Fine, you can stay here." Darren gave in. I smiled.

"Thanks! I don't like the rooms here, I feel like some vampire is gonna come in and drink my blood." I shivered at the thought.

"You'll be fine, but appreantly you're staying here."

"Yeah" I smiled. I heard a knock on the door and Darren went to open it. Evra came walking in.

"I'm still mad at you two! You abondneid me!" Evra said loudly, but not a yell.

"It was for your own good, but we'll be back at the cirque soon enough." I answered him. I walked over to him.

"Fine." Evra mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"It's okay" Evra responded.

"Wait, I just realized. If I'm a snake-girl, I can be any animal, right?" Right as I said that, a monkey tail came from under my pants. I screamed and looked at it. "That's. _**Awesome!**_" The tail wond back and dissappeared. I looked back at Evra.

"That is awesome!" They both said at the same time. We all laughed, and the doors of the Princes' Hall opened. Darren looked over and saw Mika walking in, staring at us. I clamped my hand on Evra's mouth, and he shut up.

"Hello Mika, uh, welcome back!" Darren said. Mika never agreed to have Darren as a prince, he thought Darren was much too young.

"Uh...Evra and I will just be...going." I pushed Evra infront of me and we walked out of the hall. Darren followed behind us, we were leaving now. Going back to the Cirque. We just had to get Mr. Crepsley.

Weird Overvoice-A few days later, Back at the Cirque

Me: What the hel?

I now had on regular clothes, but they were dusty and torn in places. I had my own proformance in the Cirque, but I also went on with Evra, the snake-boy. I was back-stage, waiting for the show to start, and for Mr. Tall to introduce the wolf-man. I was right after Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Madem Octa. I looked out, careful not to let anyone see me, but the people who came in, were my sisters and brothers.

_Krap! _I thought. _Not good! How did they find out about this?!_

I had to go on, I couldn't just cancel right before the show. Mr. Tall wasn't even backstage, he was out collection tickets. I slumped against the wall, and put my head in my hands. I heard Evra come up infront of me.

"Madie," Evra whispered. "What's wrong?"

"My adopted siblings are out there!" I whispered back.

"Well, sucks for you!" He walked off. I knew he was joking, and I just had to giggle. I stood up. They probably forgot about me by now.

"I wonder where Madie ever went! We told out parents she went to join to circus! They're not gonna believe that for long!" I heard one of my sisters, Melody, complain. I sighed.

They didn't forget. Dang it!

I stood up and looked again. They were entering yet again, but with half of their school with them!

They all knew me, since my sisters had had to take me when they meet their friends. They pay me to keep me quiet when they cuss and talk about things I'm not souposed to....

I saw the lights go down, and the trumpets play. I ducked and ran back farther. Tonight we were playing in an old abandoned theature. Mr. Tall was introducting the wolf man, I knew because it was being wheeled from the back.

"The _Wolf-Man!_" I heard Mr. Tall. There were a few gasps, then everything was silent. It didn't even sound like anyone was breathing. Then suddenly, after a few minutes...

..._**SNAP!**_

I peaked out, like the rest of the freaks, just to see the looks on everyone's faces. Corma Limbs was a good actor, I couldn't doubt that. I saw the wolf-man come bring the arm to Mr. Tall, and drop it, like a well trained dog bringing the newspaper to its owner. The wolf-man began to come back, and the two puzzle girls put wolf-man into the cage.

"Corma, Limbs!" Mr. Tall exclamed. Everyone erupted into thunderous applause. Corma bowed and walked back-stage. Everyone greeted her, murmuring. Okay, next was Alexander Ribs, Mr. Crepsley and Darren and Madem Octa, then Evra and I. I had about 20-30 minutes to figure out what I was going to do.

Mr. Tall came back-stage so Alexander could do this act. I caught up with him right when he came backstage. The music was too loud for the crowd to hear me.

"Mr. Tall, I can't go on with Evra." I confessed.

"Why not, Madie?" He asked.

"My adopted siblings are in the audience with half of their school. They're bound to reconize me, even with my snake skin, with a tail, with anything. They _know _my _scent_!"

"You must go on. Stay behind Evra, and I will tell him what you are going to do." Mr. Tall confirmed.

"...Okay." I turned and walked away. I concentrated, and I turned into a snake-girl. Still everything else, but that really showed. My skin was just like Evra's, so we would go on together.

_Hiding behind Evra_, I thought. _That can't be that hard!_

Mr. Tall went back on, and introduced Mr. Crepsley and Madem Octa, with Darren assisting. I went over to meet up Evra, and we went over what we were going to do. Snake, screaming, Evra dancing, me hiding, and ending. I would really try not to laugh at Evra dancing, though it would be really hard....

Once we were about to go on, I pulled Evra's beanie off of his head. He glared back at me, but I just smiled. When I was a snake-girl, my hair turned yellow-green, just like Evra's. I thought it was pretty awesome.

Here we go!

------

**People-(Get up to leave)**

**Madie: SIT YO BUTTS BACK DOWN!**

**People-(sit fast)**

**Madie: (smiles)**

------

**EPOV**

Mr. Tall told me earlier that Madie's silblings were going to be there, so she had to stay out of sight. But first, she had to be introduced. She stepped to the side of me, and I heard a gasp come from the back. I ignored it, and I glanced over and Madie did too. This wasn't going to go well, I could just tell. **(A/N: HEY THAT RHYMED! WELL TELL! I'M A POET AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT! I CAN BUST A RHYME ANY TIME! Okay I'm done)**

Mr. Tall opened the cage door to the snakes back-stage, and they began to slither out. They went towards the crowd, and they all began screaming. I could see Madie look up from under her lashes to watch her sisters standing on their chairs and her brothers just down-right screaming. I saw her try not to laugh, and it worked.

Madie went behind me while all of this happened. She shadowed my steps perfectly, not missing a beat. She hide behind a pillar, and I started to tame the snakes. They crawled all over me, wrapping themselves around my arms. The crowd was still gasping. And then, I began to **Dance!**

------

**People: Can we **_**go **_**now?!**

**Madie: NO! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Snakes come in)**

**People: (Scream and sit)**

**Madie: I feel awesome.**

**-----**

**MPOV**

Watching Evra dance was the funniest thing in the world! He had about 3 snakes wrapped around him, and that just made it even funnier.

I covered my mouth and turned away, but the audience had their eyes locked on Evra, wondering why he's not limping, or why he's not deformed in anyway possible. This was the regular routine. Once Evra stopped, I stepped out, but one of the snakes thought I was attacking. It lunged before Evra could grab it, and bit off my finger. The bite only hurt because Evra forgot the milk the venom out of his spiders. I mouthed a cuss and began to whipe off the end of my finger. When I looked at my hand, it was human skin, not snake.

I heard chair scratch the floor and my two of my brothers grabbed two of my sisters, who looked like they were going to come up and kill me. My finger grew back, and they all saw.

"**MA--**" My, Melody, began to yell. Josh, the brother holding Melody, covered her mouth with his hand.

Evra grabbed my arm and pushed me back-stage. He came right after me.

Mr. Tall was there.

"Mr. Tall this is all my fault, I should've told you that my sisters are evil, my brothers are...supportive, and that they're going to come find me when the show's over" I added quickly.

"Then we must leave" Mr. Tall conqured.

We all nodded and began to pack up the tents, and what not. I was helping Darren pack up what he had, since I had nothing. I already had my little black bag packed and ready to go. Mr. Tall had evacuated the theature, and made sure my family left. I walked back into the theature, knowing I left something behind. I whisteled to fill the darkness. I saw shadows up ahead, 2 of them. One was about 6 foot 7, and the other was about 5 foot 3. I ducked behind a pillar, when I heard their voices.

"Madie? Madie it's Chelsea and Josh. C'mon we won't hurt you, and you know that. Remember when you first came? Melody kept hitting you? I'm sorry I didn't stop her" Chelsea's sing-song voice called out.

"Chelse, you're crazy. Why would you think she's here? She could be long gone by now since that tall dude brought us out. You know we could go to jail for this?!" Josh almost yelled.

"Oh hush up!" Chelsea responded. They always bickered, but they never really ment it. They were the two origional brother and sister, when their parents wanted more, but they just adopted. (**A/N: Teehee at but, I almost typed BUTT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wow. never give me sugar. Especially lemonade sugar.**)

I changed into snake-skin, and stepped from behind the pillar. Once I was standing, a spot-light was on me. I looked up and saw Evra, waving.

"Evra Von!" I hissed. -No pun intended- I looked back at Chelsea and Josh, and they both ran up to me.

"Madie! Where the hel have you been? We've been worried! We thought you were taken by...by vampires or something!!" Chelsea hugged me. I immediently turned back to my human skin. I heard 'Awwwwwww' from above me. I stepped back, and threw the first thing I could find. A wood board. Evra dodged and laughed at me. He jumped down and landed on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Evra. And you must be one of Madie's siblings!" Evra said, embarassing me. He shook hands with Chelsea and Josh, but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"So Evra, don't you have to feed your snakes or something? I could maybe milk the poision out of their fangs!" I slapped his arm. I heard Chelsea try not to laugh, but for Josh he just laughed.

"Fine!" Evra stormed off, being overly dramatic.

I shook my head in shame. Chelsea hugged me again.

"Madie! You have to come back! Melody and Jenna have been out, and they're freaking me out!" Chelsea exclamed.

I stepped back and sat in a chair.

"Chelsea, Josh, if you came here to get me to come back, give up. I'm already missing out on something, a camp, but I can't go. I have to stay here, I don't even know half of what I am. What does it matter, your mom and dad probably don't know I'm gone. They probably had a party!" I responded.

"Madie, we'll go. But we wanted to let you know that we miss you" Josh said hugging me. These were hug-full people. They walked out. I sighed and knocked a chair down. I walked to the camp, and we were on our way, traveling. I sat on a van with Darren and Evra.

Wondering where the heck we were going.

----

**Madie: YAY! LONGNESS! WHOSE HAPPY!**

**Evra: MEEEE! AND I GOT TO MEET YOUR FAMILY! RxR IF YOU LIKED THAT PART!**

**Darren: :D I'm gonna be in it more, since I was barley in this one.**

**All: PEACE Y'ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15: Memory Be gone

**Madie: Iii'mm baaaack.**

**Darren: BOO!**

**Evra: now did **_**HE**_** scare you! TEEHEE.**

**Darren and Madie:......(LOL IM WATCHING CIRQUE DU FREAK THE MOVIE AND THE GUY JUST SAID "I'll run my head up yo as-")**

**Reviews:**

**So I see that 42 people have visited my story, but I have only 20 reviews. Shame. lol. And 148 hits. Whoa.**

-----

We're done with Montana. Bye bye!...Bye Chelsea. Bye Josh...

I sighed. I would miss them, but I'll just have to deal with it. I told Darren about Chelsea and Josh, and he said they'll forget all about me.

I hope so.

"Where are we even going!" I almost yelled about 7 days of travel. Being locked up in a van with Darren and Evra wasn't exactly my dream land. I laied in my hammok, and Evra sat on a bean-bag chair, strumming his guitar. I played guitar too, and piano, but I was just to tired to do anything. I just realized I haven't been drinking blood since I was changed, and I was getting really weak. Sure, all of me wasn't vampire, but it's been a good few weeks. I put my head back on my pillow, and laied my hands over my closed eyes. I suddenly shot up, after seeing my dad, with my eyes closed. I fell out of the hammok, scrambling to my feet.

"What the heck?!" I looked around, and everything was still there.

"Madie, are you okay?" Darren asked standing.

"Uh what yeah" I responded quickly. I sat back down and looked out the window. Why is it snowing?!

"What's today?" I asked no one in particular.

"December 29th, why?" But then he suddenly realized. "Christmas. I forgot all about that!" Darren stood and paced. I stopped him by putting my hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"Calm down. It's just Christmas now, we're not human, why does it matter?" I asked, though I sounded pretty depressed. Christmas was my favorite time of year.

"Yeah...you're right." Darren sounded depressed too. He looked over at Evra. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

"Naw, the Cirque only celebrated when they remember. I joined when I was 2, 2 days old that is, so I never did." Evra answered, not looking up from his guitar.

"Really?" I asked. I sat on another bean-bag. I put my head in my hands. "Why couldn't I just be normal? Why did I have to be all suspishous with Darren!" I pointed towards him.

"I don't know, just because maybe you were jelouse?"(**A/N: Spell fail on jelouse lol**) Darren countered me.

"Ooooo that's cold." Evra said finally looking up.

"_Jelouse?! _ You think I'm jelouse? Maybe it was because I knew my sister could almost kill you! Maybe because I cared about you! And maybe, just maybe, because I didn't want you to go through what I went through everyday! But just maybe, I did like you." I yelled, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear, except for Darren and Evra. The vans stopped and I jumped out. I stomped off to Mr. Crepsley's van, and knocked on the door. He called for me to come in, so I did.

"Mr. Crepsley, can I go to that Camp now? I mean not that I don't like it here, but I think I should learn more about who I am." I lied. I really did love it here, everyone but one person.

"Of course, how are you going to get there?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Using magic and walking." I answered.

"Excelent. You may go."

"Thank you, I'll come back soon."

"Good, we will need you."

I nodded and stepped out. I used magic to have my bag in my hand. I could hear two sets of footsteps behind me. Probably Darren and Evra. I heard a wind and saw Darren infront of me.

"What? I can't go to camp?" I asked him, sorta angry, but not at him. At myself.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot--" Darren got cut off.

"He is!" Evra added. (**A/N: AHHHH I JUST SPILLED ICE CREAM ON MY COMPUTER!!!!!**)

"Not helping!" Darren glared at Evra.

"But you are!"

Darren just kept glaring at Evra.

"Well maybe I should go, let you two work it out." I mumbled, pushing past Darren.

"Fine." Darren snapped.

"Fine!" I shouted, but only Darren could hear.

"Good!"

"_**Good!**_" I began to walk away, until Darren's hand caught my arm. He pulled me into a hug. I tried not to melt in his arms, like the girl I am, but I failed. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I finally took a step back, and looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Darren, I really do have to go. I have to learn more about what I am." I mumbled. I hugged him again, and kissed him on the cheek. I turned, before he could do anything, and walked, starting my new life. (For now)

**Few days later....**

I ducked, avoiding a punch from one of my trainer. I stabbed towards him with my sword, and tried to poke his chest. He pushed me back, and I landed on my butt.

"Ha! Percy-4 Madie-zeeeeroooo!" Percy sang. I jumped up and stabbed him in the chest with my fencing sword.

"Ha! Percy-4 Madie-ooooooone!" I sang right back. We both laughed, and walked outside. We went to go find our satyr friend, Grover. I still couldn't stop thinking about Darren. The hurt in his eyes, and Evra behind him, looking as sad as a snake-boy could be.

I hadn't told anyone about the Cirque, but they knew what I was.

I suddenly fell to my knees, weak. I heard Percy go on a few steps, but then stopped and turned around to face me.

"Madie? Madie what's wrong?!" Percy asked worried. He bent down and studied me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to say words, so I pointed to my neck and mimed fangs.

Blood.

"Got it!" Percy jumped up and ran off to the main house, where Chiron was. "O please gods, let's have Madie get what she needs!" I could hear Percy mumble. No one was at camp, and we didn't know why.

I sat on the ground and brought my knees to my chest. I knew I was just weak, and needed blood. We would laugh!

In a long, long, _long_, time.

I haven't fed since I was changed, but that was because I refused.

What an idiot I am!

I heard foots steps and the _clonking_ of hooves against the grass.

"Madie, are you okay?" Chiron asked. He helped me to my feet, but I just went limp. Percy caught me and tried to keep me up. "Have you been feeding at all?"

I shook my head 'no'. (**A/N: I put 'no' because in a book it says that people from another place shake their head for yes and nod for no. ITALY PEOPLE WAVE WITH THEIR HAND FACING THEM. ITS COOL!**)

"Why not?!" Chiron asked, neither mad or worried.

"Refused." I managed to choak out. He sighed.

"Percy, will you allow Madie to feed off of you? She won't kill you, or knock you out." Chiron asked to Percy.

"No!" I almost shouted. "I won't!"

"Yeah you will." Percy handed me to Chrion to keep me up. He cut his wrist with a stick he found. I looked up at him and glared. Did he really want me to do this. "You will, you need it, or you _will_ die."

"No no" I fussed. I stood up but stumbled. "I'm just tired. I'm goin to bed." I stumbled off to our cabin and fumbled with the handel. I stepped in and walked over to the little pond we had in the corrner. I put my hand in, and found a golden drachea. (Epic spell fail)

"O Iris, accept my offering." I muttered and threw the coin in to the mist. "Darren Shan and Evra Von, Cirque Du Freak." The mist shimmered and showed Darren and Evra sitting in their van, looking all depressed.

"Darren. Evra." I managed to choak out again. Darren's head snapped up, but Evra was asleep.

"Madie! Where are you? You look terible!" Darren stood up.

"I'm at Camp Half-Blood, yeah and I know I look terible. I haven't been feeding and it's really catching up with me." I explained.

"Well then go! Feed! You'll die!" Darren almost yelled. "Wait here!" He ran off.

"Evra? _Evra?"_ I called. He looked up, and when he saw me, his face lit up.

"Madie! You look terible!" Evra stood up too.

"Yeah I haven't been feeding. Go find Darren and stop him from what he's doing, please?" I asked.

"Sure!" He ran off to go find Darren. I sighed and laied back on the floor. I heard the door knob jingle, and Percy stepped in. He looked up and saw the mist.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Why, nosey." I stood up and stammered.

"Because you look terible, witch."

I threw the nearest thing at him, but he dodged with ease. He laughed and walked out. I looked back at the mist, and the door opened in the van.

"Darren, what the heck were you doing?" I asked, sitting up.

"Going to get Mr. Crepsley. You look terible, but you're in a whole different place, so we can't help. When are you comming back?" Darren asked. I saw that they were both concerned.

"A.S.A.P. Probably today. I'll just use magic to get there, I don't care." I put my head in my hands.

"Good, we can help when you come back."

"Then I'll come now." I waved my hand through the mist to cut off the connection. Now I'm going to have to go find Percy, tell him I'm going, and leave before he can do anything about it. Weeeee!

**********

"Percy, weither you like it or _not_, I'm leaving. I'm going back to where I was." I explained.

"No! You're way too weak." He protested.

"Boohoo." I pulled my wand out of my back-pocket, and poofed myself back to the Cirque. It always took alot out of me. I was in Darren and Evra's van, and I fell back on my hammok. I was weak, and I deffiently could feel it.

"Wait, are you sure this is going to work? No brain damage?" I could hear Evra whisper.

"Yes. I am sure!" Mr. Crepsley replied, sounding annoyed.

"Okay okay!" Evra sounded scared. I acted sound asleep when 3 people walked in.

"Okay, so you're going to hypnotize her so that she litterly goes back in time. Before you blooded her and what not?" Darren asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Crepsley sounded _really _annoyed. I tried not to move a mussle in my face, and I succeded. (**A/N: Like i said, no spell check**)

I heard footsteps comming closer, and a cool hand on my head. I could hear mumbling words from a different language.

Everything that's happened to me, since the incident with Sparks, raced through my mind. Faces, scenes, snap-shots. My eyes closed tighter, wanting the images to dissappear, and suddenly, the pictures stopped. My memory was gone.

**One Hour Later...**

I woke, startled. I looked around. Did I fall asleep? I sighed and shook my head. I stood up and went over to the door. I walked to the bathroom, shocked my sisters wern't there, and looked at my face in the mirror. My hair was almost standing on the top of my head, and my eyes had black circles around them. I sighed. No time for sleep, I have to get ready for school which is in, about, 1 week. I sighed, again. I turned and loocked the bathroom door. I turned on the shower and hopped in. I washed up, rinsed and jumped out, almost slipping. I caught myself and dried off. I'd brought clothes in and I got dressed. I quickly ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to get it to dry faster. I looked down at my clothes; a t-shirt with a stick figure on it. It had little fangs on it and another stick-figure had a ballerina tu-tu on. 'While other little girls wanted to be _**Ballerinas**_'__it said on top. 'I wanted to be a _**Vampire**_' on the bottom. I had on skinny jeans on too. I stepped out and walked back to my room.

"Where is everyone?" I mumbled. My adopted-dad hasn't slapped me yet, and my adopted-mom hasn't locked me in my closet yet. I shrugged. So far so good! I sat on my bed and put on my black converse, when I saw something poking from under my bed. I ducked down and looked. I pulled it all out and it was school suplise.

"Your welcome." A sticky-note said. "From, Chelsea and Josh" I smiled. They were the only one of my adopted brothers and sisters who auctually liked me. I slid the stuff back under and sighed. Looks like I got time on my hands. I stepped out the bedroom door I share with my sisters and out through the living room. I decided I would go see my only friend, Briony. (**A/N: She's my friend from the U.K. Review if your one of those peeps! Btw, Americans, her name is pronounced Bri-ony. like Bri and only but no l in only. So yeah. Bye**) I grabbed my bike and hopped on. I peadled my way through grass and dirt to the road. I stood and kept peadling. I looked up and saw that no one was home. I sighed and turned back around. Appreantly I'm going to the pool. Once I got back to the house, I ran into my bedroom I shared with my sisters and grabbed a bathing suit. My sisters had _insisted _that I bought it, and forced me to wear it atleast once this summer, or they'll burn me alive. I don't doubt them!

I quickly changed, and walked back out. I also grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. They were regular but they had a white trim. I wrapped my towel around me so I wouldn't have to carry it, and looked around. I didn't feel like taking my bike, or really anything for that matter. Looking down at my flip-flops, I began to walk to the pool. If I was right, it would take me about 20 minutes to get there. No big deal! Glad that I brought my phone, I pulled it out of the little pocket in the back of my swim-suit. (**A/N: Btw, the link is going to be on my profile soon. Kay? Kay. :D**) I looked through my contacts until I found _Briony_. I clicked options then 'New TextMessage'.

_Hey Briony_, I typed, _where r u? im headin to the pool since i have nothing better to do_, I sent.

After about a minute, she sent back.

_Get your little butt over here! i wanna come too!_ I smiled.

_Comming!_ I sent her.

I began to jog to her house, knowing how impatient she is. After a few minutes of jogging, I knocked on her window. She opened it swiftly and jumped out.

"Okay! Let's go before Steve leaves!" She began to run. I sighed. Steve was Briony's new crush. She's crazy for him, and won't stop talking about him. "I got a text from Emilie who heard from Jessica who saw Steve at the pool! Hurry!" I laughed.

"Comming!" And I ran. She was in _love _with him. Of course, it was just because of looks. I think that you should auctually get to know the guy, maybe say Hi at all, and then decide. She always believes in 'Love at First Sight'. I never did. I tried it once, never going back.

What usually took 40 minutes took only 20 to get there. That's how excited she was.

"Calm down!" I yelled after her. There were only a few people at the pool, and he was one of them. She turned back to me and put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me in the shadows.

"How do I look? Is my hair messed up? If my outfit okay? I asked my sisters and they said I looked amazing but I can't trust them! Is it ripped? Scratched? Tore? Tell me! _**Answer!**_" She whisper-yelled at me. "Sorry, but I'm excited!"

"You look amazing! Now go!" I pushed her. She stumbled a bit but then began to walk all cooly. I giggled and stayed in the shadows, feeling self-concious. I pulled the towel tighter around me, and sat under the high diving board, where there was shade. If people want to get tan, go sleep in the sun, not under light bulbs! I looked out on Briony, who was talking to Steve. I smiled, now she was auctually getting to know him. I grabbed all my stuff; a towel and a phone; and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. I watched them talking. I laied back and closed my eyes, resting. For what seemed like hours, was only minutes. I heard light feet comming over to me.

"Madie! Madie! I have a date tonight! Wanna come? We can make it a double date!" Briony spilled, sitting on the other chair leaning towards me.

I opened my eyes. "Who would I go with? No guy likes me in this small mixed up town."

"Auctually, I asked Darren and he really liked you!" Briony confessed.

"Darren? You mean my crush Darren?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, yeah I'll go." I tried to be calm.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Briony kept repeating and hugged me.

"Okay okay! I'll text him." I picked up my phone and found _Darren_. I pressed options and 'New TextMessage'

_Hey Darren,_ I typed. _Wanna go on a double-date with me? We would go with Briony and her new crush Steve_, and I pressed send.

After a minute, he sent back, _Sure, what time?_

I looked up at Briony. "Time."

"7:30 and we meet at that new restrant, Open-Sky Montana."

I nodded and sent back _7:30, and at that new restrant, Open-Sky Montana_

_Got it, see you then_ Darren quickly sent back. I looked up at Briony.

"I hope you're happy, because I am too!"

"Good! Now c'mon, let's get ready!" She looked at her phone clock. "It's already 4:30!"

"Okay, even though I think it's early, let's go"

"Okay! But first..." Briony grabbed my phone out of my hand and my towel, but before I knew it she pushed me into the pool. I screamed and grabbed onto her arm. She dropped everything: My phone, her phone, out towles, and our sunglasses. We both went tumbling into the pool, and I jumped up and sat on the side. We both laughed and looked around. No one was there, except for Steve and a few people. I blushed and looked down. I stood up and helped Briony out. We grabbed out stuff and ran for her house. We were laughing on the way. She ordered me to take a shower, and I quickly did. She gave me clothes to put on for the time being. I put those on and stepped out. Briony did the same thing and I waited for her, messing with my phone. She came back in and went to her closet.

"Okay, you're going to wear a dark blue dress, since that's your favorite color and, well it looks awesome on you." She mumbled looking through her closet for the dress I always borrowed. I never likes dresses--or skirts for that matter. I only liked pants and shorts. I sighed and she laied it on the bed. "And you're also going to wear flats, since you'll trip and break your ankle in heels. Ooo and maybe you can wear this." She was now looking through her jewlery box. Scary things in there. Earings, bracelets, necklases, terible. I'm more of a tom-boy. "Here" She shoved it all in my arms. "Go change" She ordered. I sighed and went off to the bathroom. I quickly changed and looked at the necklas. It was silver with a music note hanging from it. I smiled. Music was something I loved, and she knew it. The shoes were just black flats. I slipped on the shoes, and the charm bracelet with music related items too. I opened the door and went back to her room. I finally looked in her mirror for the first time.

I looked _**awesome!**_

"You look amazing Madie! Why won't you let me make you all pretty more often!" Briony complained.

"Because, you know I don't like dresses. Remember, I'm doing this for you, not me." I smiled.

"Okay, now I get to do your hair and make up!" She sounded excited. "Wow, why haven't you been sleeping?! Those circles are terible!" She pushed me down into a seat and twirled me so I was facing a mirror. Briony found a concelear and began applying it around my eyes. When she was done, I looked in the mirror and saw that it was barley noticeable. She nodded with satisfaction and grabbed blush. She patted both of my cheeks, then found chap-stick. Once she was done, she found a comb and began to comb my hair. I waiting patiently, watching her with nothing to do. I thought about what was going on tonight.

I was auctually going to go on a double date, and my date is _Darren Shan_. I was shocked, really shocked. This was auctaually going to happen.

_Stop thinking about it! You're going to get nervous and back out!_ I yelled inside my head.

After what seemed like hours, she was done. I looked at my hair, and she had blow-dried it, straightened it, and put in a simple blue headband.

"Okay, now let me get ready and we can go!" She sounded excited. I looked at the clock. It was 7:00! I stood up slowly and she got ready quickly. Quicker than ever. She threw me a black purse and I threw my phone in there. I remembed I had my wallet too and I put that in the purse too.

"Okay, lets go!" She led me out and we began to walk there. She only lived 2 minutes from the new restrant, and when we got there, Darren and Steve were there waiting and talking.

"Hey Briony" Steve stepped over to her and brought her inside. I smiled.

"Hey Madie, so you're comming here to have Briony beeing happy?" Darren asked smiling.

"Yeah, so let's go?" I asked.

"Sure." He opened the door for me and I stepped inside.

This was going to be fun.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Authors Note**

OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE HAD FCAT, I'VE BEEN BUSY, AND I'M GOING TO UPDATE ASAP. I JUST FEEL SO GUILTY AND I HAD TO TELL Y'ALLS.

Okay.

So, please, forgive me. I feel guilty. :( Bye.


	17. Chapter 17: Crp

**Darren: Hi people!**

**Madie: WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!! (staring at Evra)**

**Evra: Hi :D**

**Reviews:**

**Evra: ONWORD TO VICTORY!!!!!!!**

**Darren: I'm on a date. With. Madie. Woah! AWESOME! Btw, I own Cirque Du Freak cuz I'm awesome.**

------

**DPOV (Special you. Now REVIEWS PWEASE. I LIVE OFF REVIEWS. not rly but like im bored.)**

I was auctually on a date. With Madie. My crush. Forever! I saw her blush when she was walking in. I smiled. She didn't remember anything, but me and Evra remembered it all. The Cirque was in Montana for the month, and the first time we came I met Madie. We became friends, but then I told her that I had to leave with my dad for a business trip. I gave her my cell phone number--which I had hid from Mr. C-- and we've kept in touch.

We sat down with Steve and Briony, who I haven't met before. I was sitting next to Madie, and Steve was sitting next to Briony. This was gonna be nice.

**2 Hours Later**

We were just about to leave, until Madie turned around. She gasped and turned back.

"Briony!" She whispered. "My sisters are here!" She hid her face.

"I'll distract them. Hold on." Briony slid out of the seat and walked towards the front. Madie ducked her head down, and Briony was infront of the sisters. "Heyyy girl friends! Whats up!" She said in a high voice. Madie grabbed Briony's purse and looked inside it. She pulled out some hat that covers your face.

"Wow. How does that even fit in there?" Madie muttered. She threw the puse back in her chair and put on the hat.

"Why is it a big deal if your sisters see you?" I whispered.

"Then they'll tell their parents. Then I'll get smacked. Then I'll _die_! That's why" She replied. Briony began to push her sisters out the door and ran back to the table.

"Madie, you have to get out now! But you can't use the front door! Go through the back, _**Now!**_" Briony whisper-yelled.

Madie stood up. I stood up also.

"I'll walk you home and make sure that they don't come." I said. She smiled and we ran towards the back door. I opened it and she nodded and ran out. I followed her, careful not to run too fast. Her house wasn't far, only about 6-8 minutes. When we finally got there, she slid open a window. She crawled in and leaned back out the window.

"I had a great 2 hours. So see you tomorrow?" Madie asked.

"Deffiently." I smiled.

She leaned out a bit and kissed my cheek. She leaned back in the window, smiled, and bit her bottom lip. "Bye." She closed the window. She waved and closed the cutrins. I smiled and began to walk back to the Cirque camp ground.

Today did rock.

**MPOV **:O (BTW, a bit of like knowing. I don't feel like typing this all over, cuz everyone should know that im LAZY. Madie started school. Yeah...uhh...thats it. :D)

I couldn't be locked in, but I could still come out. I changed into a black t-shirt, so I wouldn't be seen, and just some jeans I grabbed. Skinny jeans. I sighed and yanked them on. They'll have to do. I also put on converse and grabbed my phone. I ran out the front door and went exploring.

I ran into the forest and stopped. I don't know my way around, but then again, what do I care? I begean to walk forward. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I spun around and saw nothing. No leaves were moving, and I just shook my head. Yeah, I'm deffiently going crazy. I turned and walked forward more. I heard more rustling. I jumped and did a kung fu move that was...well stupid, because I karate chopped a tree. I covered my mouth with my now injured hand and screamed in my hand. I looked at it and it was bleeding.

"Dang it!" I yelled in my hand. I was jumping like an idiot. I finally stopped and walked on again. This was interesting. I kept hearing the leaves rustle, and finally, after 2 hours, I finally turned and walked in the bushes. I didn't remember where I was going, but I didn't care. There were footsteps infront of me, getting away.

"Hello?!" I called. No responce. I sat down, and just watched forward. Suddenly, something hit me in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I mumbled and rubbed where it hit. I turned around and saw a paper airplane. I sighed and picked it up. It was green, with a black border. In big letters, were the 3 words:

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

I began to read it, interested.

Wolf-man, snake-boy, Mr. Crepsley and Madem Octa, and more.

What the heck? I looked at the dates. There's a show tonight, and it wasn't sold out yet.

_Awesome_ I thought. _I can go get tickets now, and sneak out. My parents won't know!_

I looked at the adress, and began to walk out of the woods. Once I was out, which didn't take long, I found a road. Yes, a road. I began to walk down the sidewalk. I could remember, a song, a random song.

_We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

I smiled and began to skip down the sidewalk. I'm suck a 5 year old! I turned down another road, which was pitch black. I couldn't see the hand in front of my face. I slowed to a walk, knowing that I could, and _**would**_, run into a wall. (**A/N: I did that this morning. I was so tired, I walked outside to get in my mom's car to go to school, and I ran into the garage door. I forgot to open it. -_- Fail.**)

I stuck my hands out infront of me, until I found a wall. There was an opening and I went in. I looked around, it was barley lit, but I could see. This was the place. I left money on a counter, and when I turned and looked back, a wind went behind me and there was a ticket.

"Woah..." I mumbled and picked it up. I went to find where it auctually _was_, and found it.

"Ticket please!" A man sitting behind the counter said in a raspy voice. I handed over the ticket, calm as could be, and watched, as he looked at it, stuck it in his mouth, and _ate_ it! He swallowed and waved me on. I hurried down the hall until there were chairs set up. It was mostly full, and I just sat in a seat towards the front. Mostly everyone was near the back, I guess afraid of what was going to happen. I was one of the 5 people to sit in the first 2 rows. I was in the 2nd since the 1st was almost full. There was just some guy, that really just didn't look friendly, and another person, who was confident was sitting next to him. I sat as far away as possible. After about 6 seconds, trumpets blew. A few people were startled, but mostly everyone was calm. (**A/N: Am I using calm too much? Tell me what word I'm using alot, and leave me a review and tell me a synonym for that word. Please, I'm trying to make my writing better since I think it sucks. Kay kay bye.**)

I sat back in my seat, waiting. A tall man came out from the curtins, and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Welcom, to the Cirque Du Freak. I am owner, Mr. Tall. I must warn you, this is no ordinary freak show. These are not people in costumes and wigs, these are real people who were born this way. Also, you are not safe. I cannot gaurntee that everyone will come out unharmed." Mr. Tall's voice boomed. He suddenly dissappeared, and taking his place, was what seemed to be the wolf-man.

He was hairy, and you could tell he wasn't a very hairy man who was a good actor. Two woman came out, and what looked like to be, hypnotized the wolf-man into a trance. They led him around, letting everyone touch him. The two woman stiffened alittle when they passed the unfriendly man, but relaxed when they passed him. I began thinking of that. Once the woman coughed, and wolf-man went lose. He ran over to one of the audience members, and bit, her, arm off! Everyone gasped and some screamed. I stared, and didn't feel scared at all. I felt like I've seen that before. I shrugged and looked around. The woman screamed and Mr. Tall came out. He called off the wolf-man and motioned towards the lady.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, the amazing recycle queen," (**A/N: Does he say that?**) "Corma Limbs!"

Some people were in shock, but most clapped. I was clapping. Like I said, this seemed so familar. I shook my head and looked at the celing. I looked behind me, and saw my evil teacher, Mr. Blancher.

Not good.

**Madie: I'm so late, I don't deserve a review. I had FCATS, I got grounded kinda, I went to disney without internet and without my computer, I had my birthday, and everything is good now. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: What the heck?

**Madie: Hi :D**

**----**

'Fuuuu...dge!' I thought. Everyone spun around to see what the person who came in was, and during that, I ducked down and crawled away. I saw that my crazy teacher was with the police.

'BEAVER DAM! HE SAW THE ADRESS ON THE FLYER!' I yelled in my head. I crawled faster but still silent. I was looking at the ground, but then when I look up, I was in a whole different part of the place. I stood up and looked around again.

"...Great." I whispered. I began to walk back, but then realized I'd be expelled if my teacher saw me.

"Freak shows," he had said, 'were banned. Anyone who goes could get put in jail."

I turned again and went down a hallway. There was a light at the end and I began to run. There were alot of the freaks there, but I just acted like I was souposed to be there. I ran through them, careful not to hit anyone, and found a few doors. I read the names. There was one at the end of the hall, I didn't read the name, and slipped in. I shut the door and turned around. I slid down the door and sat down.

"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna be _dead!_" I mumbled over and over again. I stood up again and began to pace. After a minute, I heard someone try to open the door. My eyes were wide and I ran to a door. I opened and shut it behind me. I looked inbetween the crazk of the wall and door, and saw Briony come in.

'Briony?!' I thought. 'I didn't tell her anything about this!' I waited and saw her wait and stare at the door. I just watched her.

After a minute, someone else came in. He had a crop of orange hair on the top of his head, a scar down the left side of his face, and was wearing all red. Appreantly bulls don't like him. I was just watching, and then someone else came in.

_**Darren**_.

I covered my mouth and just stared. Darren? Why is he here? But...I didn't tell anyone about this! They couldn't've heard about this...oh my gosh. He has some _**explaining **_to do! I looked around to see if there was any way out, what so ever without going out the front. I felt behind me, and there was nothing. I sighed. I went back to listening.

"I know what you are. I also know what _you _are Darren! And you didn't tell us. We are your best friends!" Briony almost yelled.

'What is he?' I thought and wondered. 'But maybe she's just going crazy...' There was always that option.

Darren just stayed quiet.

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

"I want to become what you are." Briony was dead serious.

'WHAT THE HE(( ARE THEY!!!!' I yelled in my head. This was getting so annoying.

''What about Madie? You can't leave her with her adopting family! You can't just ditch her!" Darren stepped forward.

''She never needed me, that's just how life is."

"Okay, I will test your blood." The man gave in. I almost choaked on nothing. Now I need to know that they are. I put my hand on the handel to get out, but I stopped. What if they attacked me or something. Appreantly they're dangerous if blood was involved. I slowly lifted my hand off of it, so it wouldn't make a noise. I barley breathed, I was freaked out. How would I be able to leave? I'm impatient and wouldn't be able to wait them out. I looked through the crack again, and saw the man pushing Briony back and coughing. Darren looked at the door and saw my eye. His eyes were wide and I stumbled back. I hit the wall with a thud and spun around. There was another door knob and I fumbled with it.

'C'mon open open open!' I was chanting in my head. (**A/N: By the way, you guys do know I was excited writing this...that's how stupid I am :D**) I was shaking my head until it finally opened. I slipped through the door and shut it behind me. I ran down the pitch black hall, not knowing where I was going. I didn't stop running, until I came to a wall. I felt around the wall and found nothing. 'It's time to turn and face my fears!' I thought. I spun around and heard foot steps and saw a light.

"Madie? Where are you?" I heard Darren call. I was silent until he came running down the hall. "Madie, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was running from my evil teacher and I came into that room and I went into the closet. Now I'm here." I explained. I was shaking.

"You need to leave." Darren sad fast.

My hands were balls at my sides. I sighed. "What are you?" I asked.

"I'm Darren." He said.

"You're much more. Who was that man? And what was Briony talking about?" I questioned him.

"...I'm a vampire. He was Mr. Crepsley, my mentor, and Briony wanted to become a vampire." He explained. I wasn't shocked.

Suddenly, memories came into my head.

"How's Evra?" I asked.

"Oh Evra's pr--" He realized what I said. "You remember?"

"As of now." I looked at him.

"Well then we can go see Mr. Crepsley and see that we can do." He grabbed my hand and we ran back. Once we were there, Darren went through both the doors. "She remembers." He said to Mr. Crepsley.

"How is that possible?" Mr. Crepsley asked, confused.

I'd love to know that, I thought.

"She has to go back home, she can't stay." Darren said, sounding partly sad.

"I know, she must not stay." Mr. Crepsley looked over at me. "YOu will have to go back to your house and just forget"

"...Okay. Fine..." I looked down and began to walk out.

"Wait a minute!" Darren walked after me. "Do you rememeber your dad?"

I racked my brain. "Not at all." He just nodded.

"I'll see you later?" I asked him.

"The Cirque is moving tonight..." He looked down.

I didn't even nod. I just opened the door and walked out. I slammed it, but not to hard. I walked out, trying to find the exit. I finally settled for the back door. I felt depressed. Darren was my friend, sure he left before, but now I remember. I realized that I didn't bring my bike, and I was stuck walking home. I pushed everything else out of my mind and just began to walk. And walk...and walk.

*******

I finally got home. Finally. I was walking for about an hour, and I slid into my bedroom window. I looked over where my sisters sleep and saw that they weren't there. (**A/N: I spent about 4 minutes trying to figure out to spell weren't. I need to go back school (im on Spring Break)**) I just sat on my bed. He's leaving...although why do I care? He's leaving. Okay. I sighed and went out the window again. I can't stay here, I'm gonna to talk to Briony.

This isn't going to end well....


	19. Chapter 19: What happened?

**Madie: =O hi. By the way, I'm gonna start a new fanfiction soon. It's going to be Twilight. Edward's gonna be a girl (teehee) named Madison. (That's my name) I'm just really gonna try. If you guys don't like it, I won't continue. So uh, on with the show?**

**Darren: TEEHEE I OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Reviews:**

**Ferretgirlsz: Aw. Thank you :)**

**DPOV**

I felt terible, knowing that I got Madie mad. I decided to go after her, try and just talk to her.

I ditched Cirque, Evra insisted on comming with me, and we set off towards her house.

"So she auctually rememberd, right then and there when you were talking to her?" Evra asked, for the 50 millionth time.

"Yes." I groaned. This was getting annoying.

"Fine fine, Mr. Grumpy..." Evra mumbled.

"I'm worried."

"Why? She can take care of herself, she's not 5 you idiot!"

"I know...."

**MPOV (i just got a sudden plan :D)(OH NO. I FORGOT IT....never mind.....)**

I have no idea where I am, I think I took a few wrong turns....

I looked around. Trees. Hill. Creepy looking house.

"Oh!" I began to run up towards up. Normal people would've ran as fast as they could away from it, but I was running towards it. I found the drive way and ran up hill. It was freaky, freaky enough for you to think about ghosts. Are they _auctually _real? Is Ghost Hunters FAKE? (OH NO!) Once I reached the top of the driveway, which was really long, it turned out to be a mansion. I slowed down to a stop and looked up. Let's talk about this. It's midnight, I'm standing infront of a creepy mansion, and I'm auctually thinking about going in.

I'm physco!

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I don't know, maybe I thought a ghost would answer and take me into his magical ghostly kingdom. Maybe they'll have ice cream and pizza!

I can hope!

I could hear foot steps behind me, and getting freaked out, I ran into the door.

'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!' I was screaming in my head. 'I'M GONNA DIE!' I just have to keep running! I can't be a negitave Nelly! Not now! Maybe later...

I looked around in the dark and felt for a wall. I just began to run. A flat-out sprint. I finally ran into a wall--yeah face first--and put my back against it. I could see the outline of the door and watched it, waiting for it to open. I tried to calm my breathing, anyway at all, but it just increased.

What was going to come through that door? Something that would kill me? If it was, what would Briony do? What would Chelsea do? What would Josh do?

Would Darren even care?

At the thought of his name I slumped against the wall. I was sitting and put my head in my knees, and waited for my death. The door squeaked open, and two pairs of footsteps came in. I suddenly realized I was wearing black and that was a plus. I was hidden. No one would be able to find me. Wait, is that good or bad? It'd be good that the killer can't find you, but bad that the police won't find my body...or would they bring flashlights? Am I really thinking about this?

After a few minutes, I felt nothing under me. Like I was floating on air. I lifted my head and, but just hit it on the roof.

"Ow!" I shreiked and fell...wait, fell? How did I fall?

"Madie! Don't look up!" Darren's voice was far away.

That just made me look up.

And the world was gone.

Everything was black, and all I saw was the outline if a human. I stood up, I'm not sure if I was on the ground, and looked at it.

"Hi..." I kinda whispered. "Umm...where am I?"

"Madison Taylor Skyle?" The voice asked. It sounded kind, not wanting to harm me.

"Yes?" I answered to no one that I knew of.

I could see a person comming out of the shadows. A regular person, on the regular ground. The world faded into reality.

"Maie! What did I say!" Darren and Evra came running towards me.

What just happened?

**Madie: I'm so sorry this is late, short, i feel bad. I'm running out of ideas so next chater, I'm done. :(**

**Darren: Awww!**

**Madie: BUT. I'll be making alot more stories, very often. i have alot of them on my iPod... :D**

**Evra: WE LOVE U! :D**


	20. End

I'm sorry… my stupid computer erased all my stuff….so I'm sorry. Frownie face :[

If you give me any ideas, I really want to write, but my mind is blank. I might go on Quizilla to write about anything.

Thank you for reading…. :[


	21. Authors note

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day, but my computer lost all of its memory, but I WILL try and finish this. I also have another story I'm starting, for Cirque Du Freak called "Welcome To My World" So I'll be thinking about how to finish this, I guess how to end it really…a lot of chapters I saw. I'm in 7****th**** grade, so I have homework, which I just finished, Science Fair due November 29****th****…so let's see how this goes. I'll probably updated….every other week. Wish me luck (:**


End file.
